


Irreplaceable

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has got everyone hating him even his family so he moved away from the village after he got better.    Aaron is enjoying his life without him and trying to move on.    But when Andy says that Robert attacked him, but Aaron knew he didn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this idea since Robert had been shot. It has been a long one to write and work out what to do. Read on and you will get a shock at the end...

Aaron thought about the date that was happening tonight. He wanted this one to be really good but all the other ones have gone really bad. People were trying to have a laugh with Aaron but he never got the jokes. He wanted to forget all about Robert and not even think about him. Robert had been in hospital. Since then, he has got out of Aaron’s way, he has moved out of the village.

Aaron was having his toast with Chas. “Good luck tonight with your date, love. You need some good luck in your life. You deserve to be happy without Robert flamin Sugden in your life. He has ruined the past year for you and you're not getting back with him ever, are you love?”

“No way, mum. I hate him after all the Katie drama. I have tried to block the past year with him out of my life. The only men in my life have been Jackson and Ed.”

Aaron’s phone beeped. It was Robert.

Robert – I need to see you later, Aaron.

Aaron – No way. 

Robert- But I need a chat with you.

Aaron – I want to be happy with a new man.

Robert – But I want to see you and have a chat.

Aaron – No way. But what is it even about.

Robert – That doesn't matter. I just want to see you. I've something to say to you.

Aaron ignored that text.

Robert kept texting and Aaron had finally given in and said that he would come later that afternoon before his big date .

Chas was confused with what Aaron was doing. “Are you okay? Who is texting you?” She asked.

“Nothing, mum. I just have to go out later for some better clothes for tonight.” Aaron lied. “I want to look good for this new man.”

“That's good, Aaron. You need to get over Robert once and for all.”

“Mum, can you just shut up! I want to forget about him and can you not even mention his name anymore, it makes me sick to my stomach.”

“Don’t have a go, love.”

Aaron smiled at her and went out of the pub. He wondered what Robert wanted of him. Maybe he wanted to have a go at him for being close to Andy and letting him find out about Katie’s horrid death. Aaron did blame himself about Andy finding out, maybe he should have never of talked to him and made friends with him. He wanted to make friends with Andy to make himself feel better but then again Robert did warn him off.

Robert was evil, he killed Katie, he tried to kill Paddy and shot him and took Aaron hostage. He staged the robbery and got someone to ruin Lawrence’s life and faked Lachlan trying to kill himself.

Then again, Robert might want to get back with him. Aaron would just say no with that. He wanted a fresh start with a new man who treated him with respect. He wanted to have a good laugh with the new man and not worry about getting caught making out.

Aaron knew where Robert now lived with Diane and Vic telling him. Nobody ever wanted to visit him after what happened with Katie. Diane and Vic don’t even mention his name anymore and Robert was fine after the hospital.

He knocked on Robert’s door but it was already open. That was odd for Robert to leave his door open.

Robert lied there on his bed. He smiled at Aaron. “I am glad you came, Aaron.”

“What are you doing on that bed?” Aaron asked. “You're normally very active around the house.”

“I need rest after the shooting. The hospital have said to take it easy.”

“Good. I hope you are not coming back to the village. Everyone hates you even Diane and Vic. Andy is not doing that good either, he is struggling to cope with Katie’s death.”

“I am so sorry about what I have done to Katie but it was a terrible mistake that should not have happened to her. Tell Andy that I am so sorry and I am not coming anywhere near the village.”

“I’m not telling Andy that you are even alive. You did a terrible thing, Robert. Getting a hitman on yourself and trying to make people take you back and feel sorry for you is so low.”

“I didn’t get a hitman or anything on myself.”

“You told Diane and Vic that you did and they're not impressed with you at all. They won't visit you. They are both not okay but you don't care, do you? Johnny’s life is in more danger and Vic is going through hell with her marriage.”

“I didn't know. Tell her that I'm here for her.”

“What did you want from me, Robert? I have a date in an hour and I want to forget about you and move on with my life.”

“That is good for you then. I hope you move on with your life. I've met a lovely woman called Annie. I hope your date goes well.”

“Is that all you wanted to say? You have got me all the way up to Leeds to say that to me. Why didn’t you just say it over the phone? You're so weird, Robert. I want to forget I ever laid an eye on you and I'm blocking you out of my life. You're no Jackson.”

“This Jackson fella seemed like a nice person. I hope you move on with someone nice, Aaron. You have to move on and I will move on with mine. I am so sorry that I hurt you, Aaron.”

Aaron got a phonecall off Chas. 

“What do you want, mum?” 

“Your date is here!”

“Coming right away.” Aaron hung up and glared at Robert.

Robert looked at him. “What was that about, Aaron? You can have a cuppa if you want.”

“No way on this earth that I would stay with you, maybe six months ago I would've jumped at the chance.”

“Ok Aaron.” Robert was hurt by that remark of Aaron.

Aaron ignored him and went off to the Woolpack to see his date. His date was called Mark – a cute young boy a little older than Aaron. He was like a dream, he loved the shirt he worn, it reminded him of Robert. He shook his head, he made a promise not to think about Robert and the past and move on with the future and try to woo that Mark.

He took a seat and tried to smile…


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron smiled at Mark. “You are early. I did not expect you until 5.”

“Well I came early to surprise you. I thought that you would be pleased with me coming early and we could have a chat and a drink.”

Aaron laughed and smiled at Mark. “So what is your name?” He asked.

“You already know Mark Smith, your date. I think that you are trying to make converasation because I’m boring and you don’t like me.”

“Sorry Mark Smith. I am Aaron Livesy but just call me Aaron, Mark. I think we could have some fun with chatting. I am just nervous.”

“Stop calling me by my full name!” 

Chas looked from the bar to see Aaron and Mark were having a really bad time.

“Can you stop being so arrogant with me!” Aaron was annoyed with Mark.

Mark stormed out of the pub and left Aaron sobbing with his date going terrible. Chas went over to Aaron and guided him through the back room.

“What happened with that loser, Aaron?” Chas asked. “He looked as if he had a bad day at work or something like that.”

“I was winding him up by not knowing his name. He was having a right go at me.” Aaron said sobbing. “I don’t think I can move on with the past year. I have had ten dates and they have all gone wrong. Maybe Robert has spoiled all my life.”

“No love. Robert is away now and you have to keep strong and move on with another man. You have me and Paddy to support you and now you have told me and him about Katie, we can help you.”

“Ok then. I went to see Robert before I came here. He kept bugging me and I gave in and I went to his flat in Leeds. He says that he is not coming back to the village.”

“You haven’t, love. Robert was going away from your mind. I think that you need to go to counsilling again to calm down and to rebuild your life. You were so happy when you came back until you met Robert.”

“I know, mum. But I think that I cannot get him out of my mind. Robert will always stop me doing things and trying to spoil my life even though he is not even there.”

“It will be hard, love. But we all have to pull through and help you and we can move on from Robert, he is never coming back and if he does no one is chatting to him.”

“He said that he didn’t want me back cos of his girlfriend.”

“That is good for you, love. He will not be coming back, he will be going with that girl and maybe move to London or something. Chrissie is not going to take him back. Diane and Vic may visit him sometimes or bring him back here but they will never let him move in.”

“He was away for nine years from the village and if he returns in another nine years, I will be over him and with someone else. I think that maybe I might not go on a date and concertrate on the scrapyard while Adam is off.”

“That is good, love. But I have to go back to work now but if you want to have a chat just say.”

Aaron nodded and went back but then he bumped into Vic.

Vic was crying her eyes out and running to her car. “What is up, Vic?” Aaron asked concerned.

“He is in a bad way…” Vic pushed past Aaron and got in her car and sped off in the distance and out of Emmerdale.

Aaron was in deep concern. Johnny must have gotten worse or something. Poor Adam, he cannot go on a date tonight. He will have to support Adam and be a good friend. He will need a shoulder to cry on.

Aaron went back to the pub. He saw Diane rushing into her car. “Diane, what is up? I have just seen Vic in a panic. Is Johnny ok?” 

“Sorry Aaron. I cannot talk now, I will see you later!” She rushed into the car and rushed off.

Aaron went to his mother. “What is up with Diane and Vic? I have just seen them go off somewhere in a right panic.”

Chas looked at Aaron. “Diane hasn’t said anything to me. She was in a rush and I tried to get it out of her but she looked very panicky so I just let her go. I would say it is to do with Andy or Robert but I don’t know who.”

“Maybe Andy has done something. I feel so gulity if he has done something like tried to commit suicide over Katie’s death.” 

“He wouldn’t have done something like that.”

“Maybe Robert has done something stupid again and the police have him in custody and Diane and Vic have to get him out for whatever he has done.” Aaron suggested. “I really hope he would get put behind bars…”

“Me too love. But that isn’t going to happen cos there’s no evidence. Diane and Vic wouldn’t bail him out after everything he has done to Andy. He did get shot but when Andy proved that he did kill Katie.”

“I got put in prison cos of Robert. I hope he rots in jail and for no one to visit him and that would teach him a lesson.” Chas agreed with Aaron.

Aaron saw Adam in the bar by himself. “Hey mate. Do you know where Vic has gone? She was suppose to meet me for a drink but she hasn’t turned up.”

“You don’t know where she has got to.” Aaron said under his breath. He was shocked. “I saw her in a panic and hopping in the car and Diane got in hers.”

“I hope Andy hasn’t do anything cos of stupid Robert. I know Robert saved me from dying but he killed Katie and destroyed his brother’s life for no reason at all.”

“I don’t know if Andy was done something to himself. I saw Robert this afternoon and he looked okay.”

“Aren’t you over Robert yet, mate? You’ve got to forget about him and get yourself a new boyfriend.” Adam said. “What happened with Mark then?”

“It ended in a big disater. He went off in a huff cos I make a few jokes.” Aaron sighed. “I hope someone comes along and dates me.”

“Maybe you’re meant to be single for a while.”

“Maybe so. I haven’t got anywhere the last few weeks with dates cos of my jokes or we agreed to call it a night.”

Just then, Diane and Vic came in with a battered and bruised Andy leaning on each of them’s shoulders…


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was shocked to see the state Andy was in. Andy was heaving and panting for a breath. “Robert…did…this…” 

“What?” Diane was in shock. “Robert did this to you!”

“I think we should go around the back and discuss with Andy what happened.” Vic said. “We need to have a chat.”

Aaron, Adam and Chas came to help Diane and Vic get Andy through the back and to have a drink. 

“I would let him have a drink first and then Andy can tell you the whole story.” Aaron suggested.

“Thanks Aaron. Can you you three leave us to talk about it? I’m sorry but I think Andy needs some space after being badly beaten.” Diane said. “Thanks for helping him through.”

Aaron, Adam and Chas went back through. “Adam, I just want to know what happened with Andy? I hope Robert didn’t beat him up cos Andy is giving him a bad time.”

“I know. Bye mate. Don’t pressure Vic and Diane that much cos they’re going through a rough time with Andy going back to the way he was when Katie did die.”

“I won’t.” Aaron went through the back.

“Aaron, I’m so sorry but can you go and have a chat with Adam until Andy is better.” Vic said.

“Ok then. I just wanted to see how Andy was getting on.” Aaron said. “I didn’t mean to cause all this hassle.”

Andy looked at Aaron. “Aaron stay…”

Aaron smiled at Andy. “Thanks. I hate Robert if he has done this to you.”

Andy got his breath back. “I got beating badly like this by Robert. I went to his flat to get some answers about Katie and he was so wound up that he punched me. He had a crowbar and hit me over the head. He had gave me the wrong address and he did a runner after that.”

“Are you sure, Andy? Cos this is really serious.” Diane was concerned. 

“Are you calling me a liar with all these bruises on my face.” 

“No. I’m not lying. I know this is serious and that’s why I want you to call the police on him. I need to see him go down for this.”

“OK Andy.” Vic called the police on Robert.

Aaron got his phone out.

Aaron – You make me sick to my stomach.

Robert – What have I done?

Aaron – You must know cos you did it.

Robert – What have I done since this afternoon.

Aaron – Not me. Andy!

Robert – I haven’t see Andy for days and what has happened to him?

Aaron – You tried to kill him.

Robert – What the hell are you on about Aaron.

Aaron – He has come home all battered and bruised and he says that you did it to him.

Robert – I haven’t even been out today and plus if anything he would do that to me.

Aaron – He’s not like that but you are. He said that you tricked him where you lived and that he came for answers and he blamed you for Katie’s death and you punched him and hit him with a crowbar lots of time.

Robert – He must be making it all up to get at me and spoil my life not like I blame him.

Aaron – You twisted psycho path…

Robert – I’m not.

Aaron - I never want to speak to you again.

The police soon appeared at the Woolpack. They came to see Andy and ask him some questions about what happened with Robert beating him up.

Andy looked at them. “He beated me up to a pulse and left me for dead. If it wasn’t for the neighbours I wouldn’t be telling you right now. He should go down for at leat assault.”

“Are you sure, Mr Sugden. You did make a false enquiry about Robert Sugden that he killed your wife and he didn’t. If you’re ill you should go and see a doctor and not come to the police.”

“I’m not making it up. It happened. I got my face to prove it.”

“I’m just saying, Mr Sugden. Someone did beat you up and that’s going to be dealt with when we find them but maybe your mind is saying it’s Robert Sugden.”

“I’ll tell you the story if you want…” Andy was angry.

“Ok then. Tell us, Mr Sugden.”

“Robert had gave me the wrong address to go to. I wanted to confront him about Katie’s death. U said that he killed Katie and he punched me and then he got a crowbar out and kept hitting me.”

The policeman was shocked. “We’ll get Robert Sugden and arrested him and ask him for questions about the attack on you. My name is DC Brooks. We’ll keep in touch.”

Diane opened the door for DC Brooks. “Thanks for your time, officer.”

Diane went through to see Andy. “How did it go, Andy?”

“He thought that I was losing the plot. Everyone thinks I’ve lost the plot cos of Robert. I’m the number one suspect for shooting Robert.” 

“They don’t think that you’re of your head. It’s just that Robert manipulated the police to think you were losing the plot. We all think you’re telling the truth about Katie cos we’re your family.”

“Thanks Diane. But I think I need some sleep back at home. It has been a very long day and I just need some rest. I’m not going to let Robert win this one. He has killed my wife and now tried to kill me and I’m not having it. We need to stick together to send him down.”

Diane was unsure about bringing Robert down. “Course we will, Andy. But I think you need to go back to Vic’s and get some kip. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Andy smiled and nodded. Vic walked with him back home and he went straight to bed.

Vic was talking with Adam. “I don’t know what to do about the rivalry between Andy and Robert. I know Robert killed Katie and tried with Andy.”

“Robert is a bad smell sticking around and trying to hurt Andy so much. Aaron said that he visited him this afternoon.”

“Did he? How was Robert?” Vic asked.

“Aaron said he was fine and he thinks that Robert was thinking about harming Andy.”

“He visited him this afternoon. How did Robert beat up Andy then?”

“I don’t know. Aaron said that he was in bed and not moving that much at all.”

“Then he probably went to harm Andy.” Vic was unsure about Robert attacking Andy now.

Adam nodded. “I think so, Vic. How is Andy?”

“He’s fine just I think a bit of sleep will do him the world of good.”

Aaron was tossing and turning all night and kept thinking about Robert. He thought how could he of beaten up Andy if Aaron was there when it probably would have happened. He just couldn’t get Robert out of his head at all…


	4. Chapter 4

Andy was in the back having a coffee with Diane and Vic waiting for DC Brooks to get back to him. Diane and Vic were trying to calm him down. He had a rough night of sleep. “Just calm it, Andy.”

“Ok thanks. I just didn’t get much sleep at all last night with nightmares about Robert beating me up again and again.”

“He’ll get put behind bars where he belongs and he won’t bother you anymore. I think you’ve got to get some rest like the policeman said to do.”

“I know. But I keep thinking about what he had done to Katie. It could have been a cold blooded murder.” Andy said. “If it wasn’t for him, Katie would be with me now having this coffee.”

“Andy, he pushed her through the floorboards and left her to die.” Diane said. “Anyway Robert is going to be sorted out and the police will have him by now and he’ll be in questioning.”

“I really hope so. He has caused this family so much pain for years on end now. I want him behind bars and I’m going to the trial to see his face when he gets send down.”

Suddenly, DC Brooks knocked on the door and looked at Diane, Vic and Andy. “Have you charged him yet? When is his trial coming up?” Andy fired his questions.

 

“Wait a minute, Mr Sugden. Robert claims that he was nowhere to be seen yesterday, he's got an alibi 

Andy was shocked. “No he beat me up. I've got these bruises to prove it." Tell him Diane. Vic.”

“I don’t know what to say, Andy. Can you tell us more, officer?” Diane asked.

“I’m shocked. Robert has done a runner cos he can’t face up about his faults.” Vic was in shock. “I’m sorry about this, Andy. But I think the police will find him.”

“Right! I’m going to help track him down after everything that he has done.” Andy said. “Have you got his number? I deleted his number after all the Katie drama.”

“I think I have.” Vic gave her mobile to Andy.

Andy dialled Robert’s number…

Voicemail 1 – 10:18am. Hi Robert, you’ve got some explaining to do with the runner. This is Andy. I'll get more evidence.

Voicemail 2 – 10:21am. Pick up your flamin phone! I want to know where you are and you can get arrested and put behind bars where you belong.

Voicemail 3 – 10:25am. Robert, this isn’t funny at all. You’ve done all this to me and you’re not answering your phone.

Voicemail 4 – 10:29am. I hate you! I wish you were dead after that shooting. I want you to get arrested and for them to throw away the key.

Voicemail 5 – 10:34am. This is getting behind a joke now. Pick up your phone!

Voicemail 6 – 10:40am. I’m giving up now!

Andy hung up. “There’s no answer. He must be doing a runner and ignoring all the calls from his family.”

“He’ll get caught, Andy. Stop winding yourself up about it.” Diane said. “Robert is going to get in serious trouble for this.”

“I’m having the kids today since Debbie is going out for the day with Ross. I better get myself pulled together cos I don’t want them seeing me like this.” 

“Should I go and get them off Debbie and you can get cleaned up?” Vic asked. “You need to get over Robert and look after the kids for the day and we’ll do all that stuff with Robert.”

“Thanks for your help. It means the world to me that you know what Robert is really like now.” He went upstairs.

Diane faked a smile. “I don’t really want to bring Robert down. But I want to question him.”

“Do you think Andy might be making some of this up about Robert? He did get beaten up but his mind always assumes it’s Rob.”

Andy overheard and came racing down the stairs. “You think I’m going cuckoo, don’t you?” 

“No, we’re just saying maybe your mind is making some stuff up about Robert. We believe everything about Katie but we just think maybe him hitting you is a bit too much.” Diane said.

“What! He has done everything in my life to destroy me and now he’s using you to get to me. Do you know where he is?”

“Of course not, Andy. We want to confront him about Katie and we think he might have done the beaten up but we need to be sure.” Diane said.

Andy nodded. “You still believe him and you’re going to get me councilling again, aren’t you?”

“No Andy. We’ll sort this out later but we’re on your side for all of this. Now we’re going to get the kids.”

Andy got cleaned up and Diane and Vic got Sarah and Jack. “How’s Andy? I heard about Robert beaten him up.” Debbie asked.

“He’s a bit, you know. But I think he’ll be fine after the police have got Robert and locked him away for good.” Vic replied. 

“I knew Robert was a pillock but I never knew that he was a killer.” Debbie said. “Tell Andy that I’m supporting him all the way with this.” She saw Sarah come down with her sleeping bag.

“I thought Sarah’s just coming for the day. Are you and Ross on again properly?” Diane asked. “I thought it was just a fling.”

“Me and Ross are having an overnight stay in a hotel and see how we go and maybe we might have another go of the relationship but we also have the kids to think about now.”

Sarah got everything ready. “Grandma, can we go now? I want to see dad.”

“Of course, pet.” Diane said. Sarah said bye to Debbie.

Aaron was on his phone and Chas was on his back. “Who is it now?” 

“I’m just looking on speed date again to see if there’s another man. This one is going to be the best.”

“I’m sorry about Mark but he was a stubborn bastard I think. I knew from the start it was going to be bad.”

“No mum. You were panicking when I didn’t come and you said that he looked nice so pull the other one.”

“Well maybe I’m exaggerating a bit, love. But I wouldn’t want your with some sad loser who you cannot get a laugh out of. I know you’re a bit grumpy at times…”

“Thanks mum.”

“…Let me finish. But he was a bad one worse than you.”

Suddenly a text came through to Aaron’s phone. It was Robert. 

R – Can you meet me at the pub near to my house.

“Is that someone looking for a date, Aaron.”

“Yeah. I’m just going to text back right now.” Aaron went out of the room.

Robert has a nerve to text him commanding him to meet him. After everything he has done to poor Andy. He is getting him to meet him at a pub. Maybe this was to cover his tracks with Andy like he did with Katie but this time he is going to say no to Robert and not let him win. 

R – I’m so sorry about yesterday but I didn’t attack Andy. Can you come to see me and then I’ll tell you everything.

Aaron was curious about what Robert has to say to himself. He wanted to know if he did attack Andy or not and where he was when it happened. 

A – Where and when?

R – About 4pm. The pub is called the Rodway pub. It’s the only pub in Rodway if you know where that is.

A – I know where it is.

R – Thanks for giving me a chance Aaron and also my address is 45 Blackberry Drive RH08 NJU.

A – This is for Andy not you.

R – Ok then. I’ll see you then. 

Aaron ignored the last texts but he wanted answers from Robert himself…


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron was there by 4pm sharp and at the Rodway local. He saw the blonde hair nightmare at the end of the pub.

“Hi. Glad you could make it Aaron. I’m sorry about everything again.”

“I’m only here for a drink and then I’m off home cos I want to see what happened with Andy after you attacked him.”

“I didn’t do anything. Andy must have got beaten up by someone else and thought it was me. I moved house yesterday afternoon.”

“What? Why have you moved house?” 

“The flat was so small so I’ve got a bungalow. So I couldn’t have attacked Andy cos I was in the bungalow moving all of my stuff.”

“Why were you in that bed yesterday all day?”

“I didn’t get much sleep the night before. And I was tired. The door wasn’t locked cos I forgot about it.”

Aaron’s phone went. It was Chas. “Hi love.”

“Hi. What do you want?”

“Diane has just said that Robert has gone missing. The police are here right now and they want you to have a word with them. You were the last one to see him.”

Aaron was in a awkward position. He could give Robert away and get him arrested and be the hero of the day or he could protect him.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Ok then.” Chas hung up.

“The police think you’re missing.”

“I know. Cos…” 

Suddenly a woman came over to Robert. “Hi Bob. Nice to see you again.”

“What! Bob!”

“Can you keep it down? People are trying to have their drinks and meals in peace.”

The woman went away. Aaron was shocked. “Explain!”

“I changed my name to Bob for a shorten version of Robert." 

“So you’ve covered your tracks with Andy and you’re lying to me. Everyone hates you back at the village and everyone is happier than they’ve ever been in their whole lives. Why did you ever come back to the village a year ago cos you’ve caused so much pain. Poor Andy. Poor Diane. Poor Vic. Poor Adam. Poor Chrissie. Poor mum. Poor Paddy. Poor Sarah and Jack. Poor Lawrence. Poor Lachlan even. Even poor Cain and Moira. Poor Leo. Poor Rhona. Poor Katie. The whole village are having a party with you leaving. Poor me. You’ve spoiled my life and turned it upside down the past year. You nearly drove me to death and you tried to kill me.”  
Robert bowed in his head. “I’m so sorry about that Aaron. I want the best for you and you’ve got to move on with your life.”

“Didn’t you say that you’ve got other boyfriends at the scrapyard that day. I won’t forget that day and all those words you said to me. You think you can toy with emotions and get away with it. But the truth is that you can’t. That really hurt me all those things you said.”

“I’m so sorry about all those horrid things I said to you. I didn’t mean them. I was angry and I’m sorry but you’ve got to move on with your life. But I love you…” Robert whispered.

Aaron couldn’t hear him. “What did you say?”

“Nothing at all.”

“You spend all those months lying to Chrissie and yourself. You were with me and then you came home and was the doting husband.”

“I was confused back then. But my behavior with Paddy and toying with your emotions was totally bang out of order and I’ll understand if you never want to see me again but remember this…I’m really sorry.”

“What about your lovely Annie that you told me about the last time?” Aaron asked.

“Annie was a one night stand. That was the woman who just came over. I was trying to prove I wasn’t gay but it didn’t work but the whole village knows that I’m gay.”

“What? You’ve came out as gay after all these months. Have you got a boyfriend?” 

“No. I’m the only gay in the village. Some women when I came tried it on with me but I wouldn’t take it. And then I met Annie when I was getting drunk and she guided me back to her house and we had a one night stand. I said the next morning that we weren’t going to work but she tried to kiss me but I ran back home and then I thought to myself that I was gay and then I told the village. I’m single at the minute.”

“Since I’m here I might stay a bit longer.” Aaron smiled as Robert got another pint in.  
After ten pints later, they were totally drunk. 

Aaron looked at Robert and smiled. “I love you and I always will.”

“Me too.”

Robert and Aaron went back to his bungalow and took a seat. “Robert, what are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing. Why?”

“I don’t think I can go home tonight. My mum would be wondering where I’ve got too.”

“You can spend the night here if you want.”

“Thanks. Can I have the spare room?” Aaron asked. “I’m so drunk I can’t even think to myself.”

Aaron looked at Robert. He leaned in further to see what Robert reaction would be. Robert leaned in closer. The chemistry was ready to start. Their lips met the sight of each other. They both pulled away but Robert pushed on Aaron’s lips again. They took it to the bedroom.

Robert woke up with the smell of Aaron next to him. He loved that smell of aftershave. He wanted Aaron back so badly.

Aaron woke up with a stotting head. “Oh hi Robert. Sorry about last night but thanks for letting me stay. I’m sorry for the one night stand we had.”

“It’s okay, Aaron. I enjoyed spending time together last night.” Robert said going into the kitchen.

“Can I just have a coffee, mate? I’ve got a stotting head after last night.” Aaron asked.

“Yeah. Two coffees ready.” 

“If you don’t mind can I have a shower quick?” Aaron asked.

Robert nodded. He thought there might be another chance for him and Aaron…

Aaron got dressed and had his coffee. “Can I have some toast, Rob? I’m so hungry after last night.”

“Of course. Just have anything you want.”

“Thanks Rob. I owe you one.”

“I’m just going to have a shower if you don’t mind. I’ll be with you in a few minutes.” Robert took a shower.

He got dressed with and his night gown on. “Have you rang your mum? She’ll be worried about you.”

“I’ll do it in a bit. She can get off my back for at least one minute.”

“After last night?”

“Last night was a one off, Rob. I don’t want the mess of our relationship driving me into a wreak. I’m sorry but it’s not going to work.”

Robert was hurt with Aaron. “It’s okay. I totally understand. I’ve had plenty of one night stands.”

“Same as me. When Ed and me finished back in France I used to come home with another man each night but you would be with women.”

“No, sometimes with men but I always said it was just a fling.”

Aaron was shocked. “So you were with other men.”

“Yeah kind of.” Robert wanted Aaron back…


	6. Chapter 6

At the pub, Chas was worrying where Aaron had got to. Diane came in. “Are you okay, pet?”

“Not really Diane. Aaron has gone AWOL and I’m getting worried about him.”

“Don’t worry, pet. You know what teenagers like with staying away overnight. He might have gone to Bar West and hooked up with a guy for the night.”

“I did hear him texting someone yesterday and then he went straight out after that. He said that he was going for a wander.”

“Have you tried his phone at all?” Diane asked. “He might answer it.”

“I’ve tried ten times, Diane and there are no answer. I’ve texted him a load of times but he hasn’t seen the texts. Anyway, how’s Andy at the minute?”

“He’s fine. He’s looking after Sarah, Jack and Moses for a favour for Debbie.”

“I really hope that Robert gets put away for what he has done to Andy.” Chas went nearer to the desk and saw a piece of paper that said:  
Robert address  
45 Blackberry Drive  
Rodway Village  
RH08 NJU.

“Oh my god! It’s Robert’s address. It’s on this paper. He lives in Rodway Village.” Chas was shocked.

“You’re kidding me right?” Diane said. “Lemme see that!”

Chas give the note to Diane. “We’ve got to go and get Andy and Vic and drop the kids off somewhere.”

Andy, Sarah and Jack came down. “What’s up, Diane?” Andy asked. “Have the police called or something?”

“No, I know where Robert lives. This paper has an address on.” Diane showed the paper.

“Rodway! There’s a farm near there where I used to go to get some cows. The farm is really nice.” Andy said.

“There’s a Rodway pub too. I went there on a day out with my friend Kirsty.” Chas said. “I’ll drive you there. Where are we going to drop the kids off? Cain is in France  
again until Tuesday. Moira is at a cow show all day.” 

“What about Zak and Lisa’s?” Diane suggested.

“Yeah good idea. We better be setting off now.”

All of them got in Chas’ seven seater. “Just got it last month. Are you all impressed with my seven seater beauty?” She joked.

“Chas, can we please just go to Zak and Lisa’s and drop the kids off and then go and find Robert and have a little word with him.”

Chas drove to Zak and Lisa’s and dropped the three kids off. “Hi Chas and Andy. What do you want?”

“I need a huge favour of you. This is urgent and we need your help.” Chas was in a rush.

“Yeah what is it?” Lisa asked.

“Can you look after the kids? We’ve found out where Robert lives and we need to ask him a few questions.”

“Of course, Chas.”

Andy looked at Sarah. “Your mum will be back soon.”

“Where are you going, dad?” Sarah asked.

“I need to go something important that might chance this family for good.”

“Is this about Uncle Rob? He’s evil and I hate him. Bye dad…”

“Bye sweetie.” Andy and Chas went back to the car.

“Do you want some more coffee?” Robert asked.

“No thanks. I better be getting back now. Mum will be getting worried about me and I don’t want a thousand questions off her.”

“Ok. But I did enjoy the night.”

“Me too. But it needs to be over at some point. It’s 11 and I’ll just get my things together.” 

“Do you want a lift to outside the village? I won’t come in the village at all cos I don’t want my family to see me.”

“Thanks. I also believe that you didn’t attack Andy but he’s not going crazy but he got attacked by someone else.”

Robert looked and smiled at Aaron. “Thanks. I want to make it up for Andy. If he never wants me back in the village that’s fine. This might be the last time we hook up though.”

“I don’t think so…”

Robert’s face lit up. “…You mean…”

“No Rob. But I think we should be mates and have a drink sometimes. Maybe at Bar West sometime but never the Woolpack.”

Robert was delighted with Aaron’s suggestion. “That means a lot to me. Thanks Aaron. I think I need a mate around here. I don’t have that many.”

Aaron smiled. “We better be off soon.”

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door. “Robert open the door now!” It was Andy.

“Aaron go and hide in the bedroom.” Robert hissed. Aaron went.

Robert went to go and answer the door. The door flew open with Andy in first. “Can you wait for me next time? Talk about privacy in your own house.” Robert joked.

“This is not the time for jokes, Robert. You did this to me and you’ve got away from the police. My pet hate is justice.”

“Look Andy. I’m so sorry about what happened with Katie and I’m not coming anywhere near the village again so you can get along with your life and I get along with mine.”

Andy grabbed Robert. “I don’t want you to get along with your live. I want justice brought to you and for you to get behind bars.”

“I don’t think I deserve all of that. I didn’t beat you up. It’s all in your head.”

Andy got Robert to a wall and pinned him up. “Andy! Get of him!” Diane got Andy off.

“I’m sorry, Andy.” Robert was nearly in tears.

“You’ve took everything from me and nearly killed me.” Andy said.

Chas butted in. “You did that with Aaron and he’ll never forgive you. He’s gone on speed dates and everything but it won’t help.”

“Tell Aaron that I wish him all the happiness in the world. I don’t want him back cos he needs to move on from me and get another man who thinks the world of him.”

“I won’t tell him that. He doesn’t deserve to go so low with a lowlife like you. You spoiled his whole life for a laugh and then went home and was playing the doting husband.”

“I did have feelings for him but…”

“But what!”

Andy looked at Robert. “The police are going to know where you live and they’re going to come and arrest you and lock you away and also throw away the key. I've got more evidence.”

“Andy…wait…”

“No, I’m not having it, Rob. Not after all these years. All cos you hated me cos of mum and how dad loved me more. When you found out about mum’s death I thought that  
you would never forgive me but I understood but you’ve ruined my whole life. But you’re a love rat and a psycho killer and I hate ya.” Andy stormed out of the door with all the others.

Aaron came out of the bedroom. “That didn’t sound good.”

“Andy came here all guns blazing and your mum didn’t help matters at all. I’m sorry for ruining your life.”

“I’ve told you, Robert. We’re not going out but we’re going to try and make a good go for being good mates. Can I call you Rob?” 

 

“Yeah. Andy always used to call me that when we were teenagers.”

“So you were friends at one point.”

“I did have a jealously with him and my parents but him and me were mates but when the death of my stepmum came out we weren’t the best of mates but then we got there until  
me and Katie.”

“Oh.” Aaron smiled. “Can I still have a lift outside the village?” 

“Yeah, but I think we’ll have to wait for them to be back at the village. If Chas sees you with me you’ll get into some trouble.”

“I get you. Andy will punch you I think.”

“I don’t blame your mum. She’s just looking out for you Aaron. I regret messing about with your emotions and I won’t mess you about ever again. Do you want to meet up another time?”

“Yeah. What about on Tuesday?” Aaron asked.

“Course. I haven’t got a job yet but I’m getting there. Chrissie won’t let me have my job backa after the restraining order. Anyway Aaron, I’ll get my keys and then we’ll go.”  
Twenty minutes later, they were outside the village. “I’ll see you later then.” Robert smiled.

“I’ll see you on Tuesday night.” 

“Ok.” 

“Bye.” Aaron got out of the car. Robert drove off. Aaron knew he was getting into some sort of truce with Robert but he didn’t mind at all because he has changed a lot…


	7. Chapter 7

Chas saw Aaron. “Where did you go last night?” She asked. “I’ve been worried all night.”

“Mum, I’m twenty three years old. I’m an adult and if I want to go away for a month without your permission I can.”

“That’s not the point. I thought you got into a mess and walked off after all the mess with Mark.”

“No, I was staying somewhere.”

“Where? You only said that you were going for a wander and then you come back the next morning without a reason.”

“I don’t need to have a reason.”

“After your history with cutting yourself and attempting suicide no wonder I’m worried all the time about you.”

Aaron stormed out.

“Come back, love!” Chas went after him. “That came out all wrong.”

“If you’re so concerned I was spending the night with someone.”

Chas pulled out a smile. “Who was it? What’s his name? Where does he live? What’s he like?”

“He’s called Nick and he’s cute. I went to Bar West and met him and the past year has been really bad for him for horrid boyfriends. One of them messed him about but it turned out he was with someone else but he didn’t know about it.”

“So he’s good. I’m glad that you’ve got over Robert Sugden. I know where Robert lives now. We saw it on a bit of paper and all four of us went to confront him. He was so cocky.”

Aaron was nervous. “What was he like?”

“He was so nasty to Andy. Andy was trying to ask questions but he didn’t say anything. I think he did beat him up. It looked like someone had spend the night with him.”

“He did say he had a new girlfriend called Annie.”

“I wonder how long she’s going to last. I feel sorry for her. He’ll end up cheating on her with some slapper and then she’ll be hurt and it’ll keep going on and on. I just hope  
he never has kids with all the arrangements cos he can’t keep his pants on.”

“Yeah probably.”

The next day, Andy and Vic were having breakfast. “Adam is still away with business and won’t be back until tomorrow if you want to talk.” She said.

“I might call the police about Robert. I’ve thought about it and I want to see Robert go behind bars so I’ll never see him again.”

“He did say to be fair that he’s never coming back to the village and said to get along with your life. Maybe it’s best for the kids.”

“No Vic. I’m not having a murderer walking in this world that we know about.”

“It’s going to mess the kids about, Andy.”

“I don’t care. I want Robert put where he belongs and that’s prison.”

“I would say to the police that you just saw him cos they’ll find out that you haven’t reported it when you knew about everything.”

“Ok.” Andy called the police.

DC Brooks came in. “Hello again, Mr Sugden. Where did you find Robert Sugden?”

“At his house, he was rubbing it in my face about how he beat me up. I was trying to ask questions but he wouldn’t answer them. He’s always hated me.”

“I don’t need to know your history with him. All I need to know where he lives.”

“He lives at Rodway village. The address is 45 Blackberry Drive, it’s a bungalow. We only saw him this morning. Someone had his address written down and we followed it.”

“Okay Mr Sugden. We’ll get back to you with more information after we’ve questioned Robert Sugden and then he’ll go to court with it.” DC Brooks replied. “Thanks for your time, Mr Sugden.”

“No problem. I just want to see justice get done with this one.” Andy smiled. He closed the door.

Vic looked at him. “Are you sure about this?”

“Totally…what harm is it going to do?” Andy asked. “I mean he’s getting questioned tonight. Then we’ll see what the police come out with.”

Vic smiled. “Ok then.”

“Yeah. I don’t want a crimal hanging around England.”

Andy and Vic went around to the pub. Diane invited them in. “What happened with the police?”

“They’re going to arrest Robert tonight and get him behind bars where he belongs. He needs to be brought to the real world where thugs like him can’t cause any harm.”

Diane faked a smile. “That’s good, Andy. I’m very happy for you.”

“Me too.” Vic interrupted.

“Thanks for your help the past few weeks with Robert. You’ve been a great help.” Andy smiled.

“No probs, Andy.” Vic said.

Aaron saw them and hid away. Diane looked at Andy. “They’ll be going to his house and then arresting him, I’m quessing.”

“Yeah.” Andy said.

Aaron was worried. He didn’t believe Andy with Robert beating him up. He did think he did get beaten up and a good one by someone else who is still lurking somewhere in Yorkshire. He didn’t want Robert to be taken down for something he didn’t do. Robert would get ten years max and he couldn’t see him for drinks. He wanted to get back with Robert but Robert didn’t feel the same. They did have a one night stand but they were both drunk.

Diane came through to see Aaron. “Hi pet. How are you?”

“I’m fine, Diane. I heard that you finally found Robert and he’s going down for the attempted murder.” 

“Yeah, that’s good.” She was in a state.

“Diane, are you okay? Have a seat and we can have a chat about this cos I can see you’re upset about this all.”

“No it’s okay, pet. You go back to whatever you were doing.”

“No Diane. Have a seat. I’ll get you some water. You’re having a panic attack and you need some rest. Is there anything bugging you?”

“No, it doesn’t matter. I’ve got to get back to work and you’ve got to go back to work.”

“The scrapyard is doing good. Adam has gone down to Newcastle to get some more business with it so it’s not doing that bad.”

“I’m glad for you, pet.”

“Thanks. Now about you. What’s bugging you at the minute?”

“You know. Family problems and I’m getting so bugged about it.”

“Is it about Robert beating up Andy?”

“Yeah. Don’t tell Andy this but I don’t think that Robert beaten him up. He did get beaten up but by some other psycho who is still on the loose. And we’ll get them send down for good.”

“I don’t know much about the feud between the brothers. But by the gossip, it’s been going on for over a decade.”

“You’re right, pet. When they were kids, they were best of friends and did everything together but after Sarah, Robert has grown to hate Andy and has tried to ruin his life and  
now it’s the other way around.”

“You didn’t speak that much to Robert.”

“How do you know? You weren’t there.”

“I was. I went over to see him.”

“Really? So you two are back on now.”

“No, it was a one off. He had a one night stand with a woman called Annie. I think she’s the pub landlady and he thought to himself that he was gay and the whole village knows he’s gay.”

“He’s finally come out of the closet.”

“He’s never coming back to the village. And the paper you saw with the address on was me.”

“Oh. Andy’s been like this before back in 2009 after Jo and that. He thought his father was still alive but me and his family helped him through it all.”

Aaron nodded and smiled. He looked at his watch. It was time for meeting Robert. “I’ve also got a new boyfriend called Nick. I got him at Bar West a few nights ago.”

“I’ve got to go now. Nick is waiting for me. Tell mum that I’ve gone to Bar West.”

“Ok then, pet. Thanks for helping me.” Diane winked as Aaron went out.

Aaron got to the pub at last but there was no Robert in sight…


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron stood in the centre of the bar. There was no Robert. Did Robert do home cos he was late? He would wait for him. He looked at his watch, it was 5:24pm. He was suppose to meet Robert at five. He was 25 minutes late. That’s his night over.

The woman at the bar looked at him. “Hi. What do you want?” She looked young about Robert’s age with long blonde hair.

“I’m Aaron, Bob’s mate. Do you know where he is?”

“The police came in for him without a reason. I don’t have a clue what he’s done.”

“Thanks for your help.” Aaron rushed out of the pub and straight to Hotten police station.

Robert was in questioning with the police. “So Mr Sugden claims that you beaten him up and you did a runner cos of it.”

“I didn’t beat him up. Someone else must have done it but I don’t know who. If I did I would tell you.”

“No need to defend yourself is there. You’re looking at about ten years tops.”

“No, I’m not cos I didn’t do it at all.” Robert said. “I’ve got someone who will explain to you.”

Aaron got to the police station and waited outside the questioning room for Robert.

Aaron got called in. “Mr Livesy, can we have a word with you about Robert and the attack with Andy Sugden.”

“He was with me. He was moving house yesterday and I met with him when Andy was getting attacked.”

“Thanks Mr Livesy.” Aaron went out.

Robert got called back in. “Mr Livesy has got you an alibi but we need a word with you…” Robert was worried.

“I’ve got something to tell you…” Robert’s mind clicked.

A few minutes later, Robert came out. “Hi Aaron. Thanks for your help. You were late for the night out.”

“That doesn’t matter right now. What matters is what did you say to the police and what are they going to do with you.”

“I’ve got let off with it. I’ve got an alibi with moving house. They’re going to see Andy right now and have a chat with him and ask him some questions about the attack. I just hope he doesn’t get into trouble cos of me.”

“He won’t. He might be offered some help and they’ll catch the real attacker but not me.”

“Good. I’m glad you got off for that attack.” Aaron glared into Robert’s eyes.

“You haven’t answered my question. Why were you late for the night out?”

“Cos I was talking to Diane. She knows about us being meeting each other as mates of course. Mum thinks I’m with this guy called Nick and we’re going out for drinks at Bar West.”

“What’s up with Diane like?”

“A lot of things. He’s worried about you and Andy. He wants you to get along and she believes you didn’t beat up Andy and he needs help.”

“I’m glad some people believe me or I would be going down. You saved me from going away for a long time and I’ll remember that.”

“No probs. You’re a mate and mates look out for each other.”

“But still there was no reason to get yourself pulled into this situation with me and Andy.”

“I just look out for you. Do you still fancy that drink with me?”

“Yeah, who told you where I was?”

“The woman at the bar. She’s the one who has long blonde hair.”

“That one is Annie. That’s the one…”

“…You slept with.”

“That’s what I was going to say. We should go to Bar West since I’ve finally come out. Before you say anything but as mates of course.”

“I’m glad that you’ve come out for your sake. I think you need to be honest with yourself. I know that best with my experience.”

“Yeah, have you got your car?” Robert asked.

“No. I got a taxi in because I thought we would get drunk again.”

“Yeah. I can’t take my car, it’s all the way back home and that would take forever. I live in Rodway and we’re in Hotten.”

“Why do we need a car? We could just walk to Bar West, it’s only 15 minutes to it.”

“I guess. I’m just lazy, I did live in Home Farm and they just drive everywhere.”

“No, you’re not. I used to get Paddy to drive me everywhere and pick me up. My mum does it sometimes now.”

They both went to the bus station. The bus came right on time.

“Do you have enough money for the bus?” Aaron asked. “After you lost your job at Home Farm.”

“I’ve got plenty of money in my pockets to keep me on a good living.”

They got to Bar West. “Do you want a beer? It’s on me for you helping me with the police and I own you a few drinks from a few nights ago.”

“Thanks Rob. I’ll pay you back if you want.”

“No Aaron. It’s my way to saying thanks to you if it wasn’t for you I would be in a cell right now.”

“I always tell the truth to the police. And plus you’re a good mate for covering for me with my mum and she gave real grief.”

“I deserved it all. My mum is still recovering for when I got shot and she lost a good friend because of me. She stalked herself cos of me.”

“I guess so…” Aaron said. “I’ll just have a beer thanks.”

Robert soon came back with two beers. “Is that all you’re going to have tonight?” He asked.

Aaron looked at him. “I think so. I’m young and single and people my age do have a drink and get drunk.”

Robert laughed. “Yeah. How’s Paddy?”

Aaron smiled. "Totally fine at the minute."

An hour later, they were pissed with all the beer and Robert had some very strong whiskey. “Do you think I’m crazy for having whiskey after a ton of beers?”

“No, but you’ll have a bad head in the morning. You’ll have a huge hangover so you might regret laying eyes on whiskey.” Aaron said. “I think I’ll just stick to a load of beers tonight.”

“I’m having another whiskey after this. It’s so lovely when you’re drunk. You can spend the night in my spare room if you want.”

“Thanks Rob. Mum will be questioning where I’ve been and why I’m back after midnight.”

“You’re pleasure.”

They were soon back at Robert’s flat. They had a sit on the couch and were totally drunk. Robert was the most drunk, he had a load of whiskey.

“How can you take so much alcohol, Rob?” Aaron asked. “It was ridiculous tonight.”

“I can take my alcohol well. When I was at parties with the Whites, they used to have whiskey all the time so I got used to it. You had to, you had no choice if you were part of   
that family.”

Aaron tried to push further. “Are you glad to be out of their hands?”

“I was going to thank you for telling Chrissie about us because I feel so good about myself being gay now.” Robert replied. “I’ll still defend her in court those cos I feel like it was my fault for pushing her to it and I don’t want her to have a bad life cos of me.”

“She’s got Rakesh to back her up I think. Priya and Rakesh are not getting on that well at the minute because of her.”

“Anyway, you look good tonight.” Robert got closer to Aaron.

Aaron pushed on his lips for lost times. They plunged into a long, loving kiss…


	9. Chapter 9

They woke up the next morning. Aaron was right about Robert, he was suffering from hangover. “Rob, we slept together again.” 

“Wake me up in an hour or maybe tomorrow.” Robert didn’t bother to open his eyes. “I’m so tired with the night out.”

“Should I get you some coffee to perk you up for the day? It’s help me before.” 

“Thanks Aaron. There’s some coffee in the draw in the spare room. I’ve ran out of some.” Robert said. “I’ll be out of bed after you come up with the coffee.”

Aaron went down to make some coffee. Robert must not have stocked up of coffee in a few weeks cos there was one more tin of coffee left. He thought it was weird that 

Robert moved house and didn’t tell anyone about it. He would have not been in the bed when he came.

He thought that it was weird. Maybe Robert was just having a lazy day that day. Aaron just made the coffee and got his mind off why Robert was doing weird things like he did.

He went back to the bedroom. Robert was still fast asleep. “I was thinking maybe we should just forget about the two night stand because we were drunk. It was a one off and we’re just staying as friends I guess.”

Robert moaned. “OK…”

“Robert, are you listening to me? I know you’re drunk but you’ve got to look after your guests.” Aaron was annoyed with Robert. 

Robert put his pillow on his face. “Can you leave me alone for now? I’m tired and I want to get some kip if that’s ok with you.”

“It’s just…” Aaron moaned. 

“Just what?”

Aaron wanted to ask him out again but he was too drunk to probably say anything and just say yes and then dump him the next day because he couldn’t remember. “Nothing.”

“I’m sorry for being rude, Aaron. But I did have a long day yesterday.” Robert opened his eyes and smiled. 

“I’ll just get the bus home now. I need to get home before my mum starts to fire a hundred questions.” Aaron said as he got his coat.

“I’ll ring you after I’ve got up and all dressed. That might be at 12. I don’t have to go to work because I’m off.”

Aaron smiled. “Thanks again for having me over. I couldn’t go back home in the state I was in last night and you couldn’t have took me home cos you were drunk and when I say that I mean it.” 

Aaron finished his coffee quick and went out of the door. He got to the bus stop and waited for the bus. He got the bus but there was a strange and weird man beside him.

Aaron got off the bus at the Emmerdale bus station. He went back to the pub. He looked at his watch and it was 10am. He needed to avoid his mum because he will get fired questions about where he was and she would be asking details about the man he was with.

She couldn’t find out that he was with Robert. They weren’t together those, they were just friends but he hoped so hard that sometime that they would be dating again. After everything that Robert had done to him with the lodge, he still loved him to death and he couldn’t control that with all the hatred that he felt for him. Love would always beat the hate he had for him and they would have one night stand all the time. Robert wanted him back, he said plenty of times. 

He went into the pub and he saw Chas minding the bar. He tried to sneak past her since the pub was jammed pack full of people. 

She must have super powers because she saw Aaron straight away. “Hi love. Where were you last night?” She asked.

“It doesn’t really matter, mum. Can I just go and have a shower? I got drunk. I was out with Nick again last night.” 

“Oh love…He sounds so nice.” Aaron said. “My mood has perked up since I’ve met him.” He shouted over to Chas but his mum couldn’t hear him because the pub was so loud sound.

Kerry overheard Aaron and Chas’s conversation about Nick. “Who’s the new boyfriend? Is he sexy?” She was drunk.

“Kerry, you’re drunk again.” Chas said. “You’re always getting drunk in the morning.”

“I’m not man. Leave me alone! So Aaron, is the new boyfriend hot or ugly? I would have my claws in there if he was straight so watch your back.”

Aaron laughed. “He’s not interested in women at all.” He looked at his mum again. “I’m going in the shower if that’s ok with you.”

“Of course, love. I’ll have a coffee ready for you when you get out. And then we can talk about that nice Nick.”

“Mum, can we leave it for one day? I need to rest.” Aaron sighed. 

He went to the shower quickly and thought about Robert thought about ringing him later. He could still be in bed and resting. He didn’t want to disturb him. He needed the rest.

He got dressed and went to the backroom. He saw that his mum had a coffee waiting for him. “You were really quick with that shower.”

Aaron sat down to have his second coffee of the day. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“So to the proper conversation. How did the date go with Nick? You seem happy so fingers crossed.”

“It went really good. He’s really nice and we relate and chat about our pasts with the bad boyfriends. He’s like my twin then my boyfriend. I don’t know how it will go but I   
hope we stay together.”

“You’re really alike with all the Robert drama and his boyfriend. I think it will go really well.”

“Thanks mum. But I’ve got to get to the scrapyard. Adam will be wondering where I am.” Aaron said.

“I don’t think that. Vic says that they haven’t got any sleep because Andy keeps having nightmares about Robert attacking him.”

“Oh…how is Andy?” Aaron asked concerned.

“He’s the worse he has been for ages. He blames it all on Robert and I think he’s right about Robert, he’s crazy for beating Andy up.”

Aaron smiled. “I hope Andy feels better soon. I’ve got to get some paper work done at the scrapyard before Adam comes in.”

“Ok love. See ya later…” She shouted as he went out the door.

Aaron got to the scrapyard and Adam was nowhere in sight. He waited and waited for him to come but there was no sign at all of him. He would have been for a pub lunch with Vic. They always go out on a Tuesday lunchtime. It is there little treat each week. They normally went to Robblesfield to the Kings Smith pub. It was like the Woolpack.   
Aaron had been there and it was a tough little posher than the Woolpack but they didn’t get many good reviews.

He sat down at the desk and the scrapyard looked all dirty and filthy with dust. Adam must have not been there was ages. Aaron didn’t really check on the scrapyard in the last few weeks but it had been neglected really badly. 

Aaron thought about ringing Robert once again. He got out his phone and went on the lists of contacts and clicked on Robert. He out the phone to his ear and it went straight to voicemail. He left a voicemail message for Robert. “Hi Rob. I was just checking that you were ok. I’m at the scrapyard right now. I was wondering if you want to go to the pub tonight or tomorrow night. When you get this, ring me back straight away.” He hung up.

He waiting hours for Robert to call back to say something. He wanted to know if Robert was alright and if he could come out soon like tomorrow or Friday. 

Suddenly, Adam flew in all flustered…


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron was shocked about Adam coming in in a panic. “What’s up, mate? Has something happened?” He asked.

Adam finally caught his breath. “It’s Andy…he’s in hospital.” 

“What? Has Robert done something to him again? What’s happened?” Aaron was full of questions. “I can take care of the scrapyard while you support Vic.”

“No it’s ok, mate. The police came over and told them that Robert had an alibi. Andy started to have flashbacks to when he was attacked and had a massive panic attack. He fainted right on the spot after the police went away. He nearly attacked the policeman calling them a liar and that Robert had paid them off. He nearly got arrested but Diane and Vic stopped him from doing something stupid.” Adam explained.

Aaron was in shock. Andy could have nearly died with that panic attack. “I’ll cover. You’ve got to be with Vic.”

“No way, mate. You can come with me to the hospital if you want. I need some support there. The scrapyard can wait.” 

Adam rushed to the car and Aaron got into the other side. “When did this happen to Andy?” Aaron asked.

“It happened just earlier this morning about nine. Where have you been all night?” Adam asked.

“I was with my new boyfriend, Nick. He’s lovely to me. He’s been through the same time as me like I’ve been through with Robert. We met a few days ago.”

“You said to me a few days ago that you were meant to be single for a while after Mark. He was a arrogant git I think.” Adam laughed. “I’m glad that you’ve finally found someone after Robert.”

“Thanks Adam. I’ll help out more with the scrapyard. You need to get some rest with Vic after all the Andy drama. I’ve been too busy with getting over Mark and meeting Nick the last week.” 

“It’s totally fine, mate. We might have to keep more of an eye on Andy. I’m really worried about him, mate. Me and Vic don’t know what to do with him and Robert. Vic is heading for a breakdown.” Adam said. “She wishes that they could just end the feud for the family’s sake.”

“I would be like that too. I always resented my family but my mum took me in. I got into drugs and everything.” Aaron explained.

“Why did you do that, mate?” Adam asked.

Suddenly they got stuck in a huge traffic jam. Adam hit the steering wheel full of anger. “Sorry about this, mate. We could be a while. You’re not going out with Nick tonight.”

“No way. Not tonight. I went out last night with him and I think that was enough for at least a day or two.” Aaron replied.

“Mate, we could be here for hours. We’ve hit a match traffic jam. This always happens when I’m in a rush.” Adam was annoyed. “I’m getting so tired of it.”

“You shouldn’t get so wound up, mate. This traffic will be down in about half an hour tops.” Aaron smiled. “I guarantee it.”

An hour later, they were both stuck in the traffic jam. Adam was getting frustrated and angry with the cars in front and started to beep the horn and then everyone got wound up and they all beeped their horns. “You were wrong, mate.” Adam tried to smile but he couldn’t.

“It happens all the time. Sorry Adam, but I thought it would be gone. When it happens with me then I always get out of it by half an hour at the most.”

“It’s just me. I think I’m bad luck.” Adam sighed. “Do you want to go separately because you’ll be there before me.”

“No. You’re not bad luck at all. It happens at times.” Aaron chuckled. “I’m bad luck if you think about it with my choices with my boyfriends.”

Adam smiled. “Just keep your hopes up with Nick and stay with him. I hope we get there for Vic. She wanted me to check on the scrapyard and lock the house up.”

“We’ll get there on time. Vic might be a bit mad at you but she’ll understand why you were late.”

“I hope she does. Cos I’m not in the mood to be told off by my wife at the minute. I’m close to punching the idiot in front.”

Adam didn’t know his window was opened. The guy in front came out of the car and looked full of anger and rage with Adam. 

Aaron looked at Adam. “You’re going to get it. He overheard you.”

The guy looked familiar, it was in fact Jimmy. He knocked on the window. “Jimmy, me lad. How are you doing?” Adam was nearly wetting himself with worry.

“Guys, is there any chance that I could have a lift to the airport or a spare tyre. I’ve got a flat and I’ve got to pick Nicola up at the airport in half an hour. She’s going to be so mad at me.” Jimmy asked.

Aaron smiled. “Hop in! You’ll be late for Nicola anyway with this traffic.” 

Jimmy parked his car up at the side of the road and got in the back of the car. “What are you doing? Get some more business in York.”

“No. Andy has had a massive panic attack and he’s in a coma. He had some flashbacks about when Robert attacked him and is very ill.” Adam sighed. “Vic is so worried   
about him and I want to be there to support him.”

“I’m so sorry.” Jimmy said. “I’ll get a taxi in pick Nicola up if you want or get my car fixed. You get to Vic’s side.”

“No Jimmy. We’ll be as long anyway. I think we can go the back way now if we’re going to the airport.” Adam said.

Adam did go the back way and dropped Jimmy off. “Thanks lad, I owe you one. I’ll be getting a taxi back to the village so good luck with Andy.” 

Aaron and Adam smiled at him. “No probs. Bye.” Aaron waved.

Aaron and Adam after a three hour travel to Hotten. They rushed to see Vic.

Vic looked at Adam. “Where have you been?” She asked.

“The traffic was terrible. Sorry Vic and we dropped Jimmy of at the airport cos his tyre bust.” Adam explained. “Any news on Andy.”

“There’s none. But the nurse says he’ll come around in the next hour.” Vic had tears in her eyes. Adam hugged her.

Aaron comforted Vic. “Sorry about Andy. I can do some shifts at the pub to make it up to you. You need as much help as possible.”

“Thanks Aaron but it’s fine.” 

They all went into the room to see Andy. Andy suddenly woke up. His face was full of panic. “Robert didn’t do it!”


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was in shock except for Aaron who knew it wasn’t Robert. Vic was in shock and Diane was in even more. “You’re kidding, Andy!” Vic was nearly in tears again.

Andy turned his head to face her. “Yeah Vic. I had some flashbacks and it was this other guy who nearly killed me. He must have pretended to be Robert and beat me up.”

“Who was this other guy?” Diane asked.

“I don’t know. He had dark hair and blue eyes, that what I saw in the flashback.” Andy replied.

The nurse burst into the room. “Mr Sugden, you’re awake. We need to run tests on him so you four will have to wait in the waiting room. Sorry.”

Diane piped it up. “It’s ok. We’ll wait and have good luck with Andy and we hope that you’re alright in a bit.” The other followed her out.

Vic started to burst in tears. “I don’t know if Andy is going crazy. First it’s Robert and now it’s not, I don’t know what to do. I want to help but I can’t.” 

Diane put her arm around her. “Vic, he’s going to be fine.” She was quite happy it wasn’t Robert.

Adam hugged Vic. She was still crying after what Andy had said. “I just don’t know what to do with Andy. He might need some more help.”

Aaron interrupted. “Vic, at least, it isn’t Robert and we can work on the positives with that.” 

She started to smile. “You’re right, Aaron. I should work on the positives. At least it isn’t Robetr and we got him send down. But someone is still out there wanting Andy’s blood.”

“The police are going to get a statement of Andy and try to find the person who did this to him. The real crook is going to be send down.” Aaron explained. He was happy that 

Diane, Vic, Adam and Andy now know it isn’t Robert. “It’s going to work out fine.”

“Thanks for being here, Aaron. You’ve made me all better and you helped Adam get here by taking the back way with Jimmy.” Vic was happy.

Aaron looked at his watch and thought it was time to go home and let the family look after Andy. “I better be going now. You can look after Andy and I’ll let you have peace from me.”

Adam smiled. “Thanks for your help with Andy, mate. It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

Aaron smiled and headed off back to the pub. He was happy that they had found out it wasn’t Robert and they could work out who the real crook is who would do that to poor old Andy.

He saw his mum when he went in. “Hi mum. How’s your day?” He asked.

“Hi love. I didn’t see you come in there. I’m fine but I haven’t seen Diane anywhere in the pub and I’m getting worried about her.”

“She was in the hospital. Andy has had a big panic attack and is in hospital but there’s good news.”

“Oh my god!” Chas was in shock. “Is he ok?”

“He’s totally fine. But the good news is that it wasn’t Robert who beat him up. It was another crazy bloke.”

“That’s good. That other crazy guy better be caught and put behind bars for doing that to Andy.” Chas replied. “Why were you there so long?”

“I wasn’t. I only was there for half an hour. But the traffic was bad and Jimmy’s tyre broke down and he came with us to pick Nicola up.” Aaron explained. “So there’s no need to worry.”

“I wasn’t worried, love. I was just curious why you took so long at the hospital cos you wouldn’t be three hours at the hospital.”

“Of course you weren’t worried, mum.” Aaron smirked. “You’re never been worried about me going out. You’re worried all the time about me.”

Chas laughed. “I better be off back to work with no Diane here. But if you see any of Adam or anyone like that, can you say that I wish them the best with Andy?”

“Yeah mum.” Aaron said. He went off.

Aaron thought about ringing Robert and telling him about the news about Andy. It was now 3pm and Robert would have been awake now. He got his phone of him.  
He rang Robert’s number and waited for Robert to answer his phone. There was no answer and it went to voicemail.

Aaron left a voicemail. Voicemail: Hi Rob, it’s me. I’ve got some news for you about Andy. He’s in hospital but he’s fine. He’s remembered with some flashbacks and a massive panic attack that you didn’t attack him and you’re off the hook for sure now. Aaron hung up and he was worried about Robert.

The nurse came out of Andy’s hospital room. She looked quite happy with Andy.

Diane got out of her seat. “How’s he? Is he ok?” She asked.

“Mr Sugden is fine. He’s said it wasn’t Robert who attacked him and he keeps saying that. He said that it was someone with very dark hair.” The nurse explained.

“Thank you so much for the update.” Vic announced. “How long will he be here for?”

“He’ll have to stay overnight to keep an eye on him if anything happens. But tomorrow morning, he’ll be able to come home. But he’ll need extra time the next few days.” 

“Can we go inside and see him?” Vic asked.

The nurse smiled. “Of course. But you can only stay for a few hours because we need to run a few more tests on him.”

“Thanks.” Diane smiled.

Diane and Vic went into the room to find a broken Andy sat on the bed. “How are you, Andy?” Vic asked.

Andy turned to face the two people in front of him. “I’m fine. When can I come home with you three?”

“You’ve just got to stay tonight because they need to keep an eye on you. They’re running a few more tests and then you’ll be fine. Well that’s what the nurse says.” Diane explained.

“Thanks Diane. I can’t believe what’s happened in the last 24 hours. Yesterday I was trying to bring Robert down for beating me up. But now someone totally different has beaten me up for some reason.” Andy was nearly in tears.

Diane went comfort him. “I don’t have a clue who it is. They were a psycho and the police are going to bring him down.”

“But the thing is somebody totally different tried to kill me and I don’t even know what I’ve done to them. I haven’t took drugs or got into dodgy deals.” Andy started to have   
tears all down his face.

“I don’t know, Andy. I don’t know.” Vic was in a right state. 

“I want to know who did it and what I’ve done to make them do this to me. I want them brought down to justice and put behind bars.” Andy said.

The police suddenly came in. “The nurse said I could come in to get you to make a statement about what happened the day you got attacked, Mr Sugden.”

“Can you just call me Andy please.” 

“Right then, Andy.” The policeman said. “Can we have a private word with you about the attack and who the person looked like?”

Andy nodded. “Yeah. I just want to get this of my chest and see the person get brought down and they won’t harm me ever again.”

He turned to Diane and Vic. “Can you give us a few minutes?” 

Diane and Vic smiled and went out of the room to see Adam and leave Andy to get questioned by the police. 

Andy looked at the police. “So what do you want to ask me?” 

“We need to know what the person who attacked you looked like. You can take your time, Andy. Since everything you’ve been through.” DC Watson said. “We can come back later if you want to relax and be with your family.”

“No, I want to get this over with and then I can be with my family, no offence.” Andy smiled.

DC Watson smiled. “None taken. It’s nice to see you to be happy again. So what did he look like?” 

Andy took a few minutes to reply to the police. “The man had dark black hair and dark brown eyes. The totally opposite to Robert.”

DC Watson got their notebook out and took some notes about what Andy was saying. Andy took a deep breath and thought it was all over…


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron was getting worried about Robert not answering his phone. He waited hours for Robert to ring back and to tell him that everything was alright with him. He just wanted to know that Robert was okay and he could tell him about what happened with Andy.

Suddenly his phone went off with a message. He thought it was Robert saying that everything was alright and that it was good news and to ring him back later for a chat. Aaron looked at his phone and he saw that it was Adam. 

Hi mate. Andy is better and getting questioned by the police. He can come home tomorrow morning cos they have do more tests on him.

Aaron replied back to support Adam and to be a good friend after all the tough times with Andy at the minute. He wanted to show his time to support them all.

That’s good. Tell Andy that I hope he gets better soon from mum and also from me. Bye.

Chas came through to see Aaron. “What’s up with you? You looked like your whole world has been brought down with one swing.”

Aaron looked and smiled at his mother. “No, I’m fine. I’ve heard from Adam and he says that Andy is doing great.”

“That’s really good, isn’t it?” Chas beamed.

“Yeah. I send my love and yours to Andy through Adam. I’m going to see Adam later for a drink since I’m not going to out with Nick tonight at all.”

“You should go out with him more. You need some good in your life and after that horrid date with Mark. You seem really happy at the minute with Nick. I want to meet him sometime.”

“Mum, Nick is just a friend. We’re not even going you except as mates sometimes. It’s better that way because we’re happy like that.”

Chas smiled at Aaron. “That’s fine, love. As long as you’re happy with being friends with him.

Aaron’s phone went off and it was Robert. He was so overjoyed that Robert was in contact with him again and nothing happened to him.

He looked at Chas. “It’s Nick and I want to chat to him.”

“That’s fine, mum. I’ll be working if you need me or something.”

Aaron answered his phone and ran up to his bedroom. “Hi Aaron. I’m sorry that I couldn’t answer your calls beforehand.”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Rob.” 

“I was drunk and I’m heading to the pub right now if you want to join me. I couldn’t be bothered to wake up and that’s why I didn’t answer your calls.”

“I’ll join you if that’s ok with you. I’m not busy tonight at all. Did you hear about Andy waking up and now he doesn’t think that it’s you anymore?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah I did. I’ll talk about it when you come to the pub in Rodway. You need to go into the back way into Rodway because the road was closed yesterday. Anyway I’m going to finish of my can of beer. I’m heading to the pub earlier. I’ll meet you at 7 tonight.”

“Ok, I’ll see you there.” Aaron said. Robert hung up.

Aaron was worried about Robert and how much he is drinking. He would go to the pub and have a drink with him and check how much he drinks. He didn’t want Robert to be an alcoholic and things to turn sour.

He rushed downstairs and Chas saw him. “Are you trying to destroy the pub?” She laughed.

“No. I’m going out with Nick again tonight for a drink. I’ll be back later or if we sleep together again for the third time this week.”

“You’ve slept together three times.” Chas was in shock.

“Yeah. But tonight I’m straight back here or staying in his spare room. I always get drunk with him and we end up sleeping together.”

“I don’t care if you sleep together. If you’re happy than I’m happy.” Chas said. 

“I’m going about 7 tonight.” Aaron explained. 

He went through to see Adam, Vic and Diane standing there. Chas came over to Diane and hugged her. “I’m so sorry about Andy. If you want me to do extra shifts at the pub to help you a bit.” Chas said.

“Thanks Chas. I owe you one after Andy is better. I might have to have some time off in the next few days because Andy needs extra care when he comes home after the trauma he has been through.” Diane replied smiling. 

“Don’t worry about it, Diane.” Chas smiled. “If you need anything else like helping to take care of Andy for you.”

“No, it’s ok. You’re doing enough already for me and I’m so thankful that you’d be so nice.” Diane said.

Vic and Adam had their arms around each other. “I’m so glad that Andy is better and Robert wasn’t the one to beat him up.” Vic explained.

“I know.” Adam smiled to try and make Vic feel better. “Why don’t you and Diane go through there with Chas and have a relax. I’ll come through in a sec.”

They went through and Aaron and Adam were left alone. “How are they?” Aaron asked.

“They’re doing well for the horrid time with Robert being shot and now Andy. I think they are getting better than they were.” Adam replied.

“You better go back and support them now. Vic needs you and I’ve got to get ready since I’m going out with Nick again.”

“That’s good.” Adam said. “I better be going now. Thanks for your help at the minute, mate.” He went through.

Aaron went away and bumped into Laurel and she dropped all of her stuff. “I’m so sorry, Laurel.” He got her stuff of the ground.

“It’s fine, Aaron. I can see you’re in a rush.” Laurel said. “Thanks.”

Aaron gave Laurel her bag. “Can I ask you a question about how you used to be an alcoholic. Sorry for asking.”

“It’s fine, Aaron. But you might have to have a seat on the table.” Laurel and Aaron sat down.

“Can you tell me how you felt with being an alcoholic and what it was like?” Aaron asked. “Well it was obviously not that nice.”

“It felt like a couldn’t control myself at all. I wanted to stop but I kept going back there. It just starts with an increase with the amount you drink and you don’t really think about how much you drink until it starts to affect your relationship and your lively hood. But I didn’t tell Marlon, it was my dad because he thought I was an alcoholic.” 

“Sorry for asking. But how does it start?”

“It depends. Sometimes it’s when you’re depressed and decide to have some. You never admit to yourself that you’re an alcoholic, it just happens. Sometimes, it’s when you are young and you’re enjoying the single nights drinking with your mates and then you don’t realize what is happening until it’s too late. And there is so many different ways.” 

Laurel explained. 

Aaron nodded and smiled to Laurel. He just hoped that Robert wasn’t an alcoholic after everything that happened with her and Marlon.

Laurel got Aaron out of his thoughts. “Out of interest, why were you asking about it?”

“I just have this mate who I go out with sometimes and I think he may be a you know what.” Aaron lied.

“Oh…” 

“I’ll going now.” Aaron got up and walked away. Was Robert an alcoholic?


	13. Chapter 13

Aaron looked at his phone and it was time to meet Robert at Rodway pub. He didn’t know if Robert was an alcoholic or not. He didn’t want to be another Marlon was back earlier in the year with Laurel.

He drove into Rodway pub to see Robert. He saw Robert’s car since Robert lived in a bungalow a few doors along from the pub.

Annie came out of the pub to go into the cellars of the pub. She saw Aaron and waved. “Hi Aaron. Robert is in there drinking his sorrows down the line.” She laughed.

“What? I knew he came early but not that earlier.” Aaron was in a panic.

Annie started to giggle. “I’m only kidding, Aaron. He’s just got here and got some bottles of beer for you and him. I’m sorry those.”

Aaron calmed down. “It’s ok. Do you need help with those barrels?” 

“Yeah if you don’t mind. Thanks for your help. I owe you one.” Annie said. 

Aaron and Annie went down to the cellars to get the barrels for the bar. She got one and Aaron got the other one. They put them in the bar.

Robert saw Aaron helping Annie and raised his pint and smiled at him. Annie put it down and Aaron did after her.

Annie caught her breath and turned to Aaron. “How do you know how to change barrels?” 

“My mum owns half the Woolpack pub in Emmerdale that’s where I live and where Robert used to live. Robert’s stepmother owns the other half for more than ten years.” Aaron explained smiling.

Annie gasped. “I didn’t know that. I think I know them both. Is it Chas Dingle and Diane Sugden? I used to go out with them on a night before.”

“Yeah. Chas is my mum and Diane is Rob’s stepmother. I’m going to go and see Robert now.” Aaron went away.

Annie stopped him. “Oh yeah Aaron. I owe you a pint to pay you back. Thanks for your help.” She pour him one.

“No probs.”

Aaron sat down next to Robert and sipped his beer. “Hi.” He said.

Robert smiled at Aaron. “You did good with Annie. She’s always getting people to help her out but she always gives you a thank you like a pint.”

“She already owns me a pint for it. She says she’ll give me one after I’ve finished this one.”

“I’ll be drinking another ten pints tonight.” Robert laughed. 

“Are you?” Aaron was shocked with Robert.

Robert smirked at Aaron. “I’m only kidding with you, mate. I heard about Andy, how’s he doing at the minute?” 

“Andy is still in hospital. He has to stay another night in the hospital so the doctors can check him over I guess.” 

Robert sighed and had a picture in his head about Andy all along in hospital. He sipped his pint. “I’m just getting a rum and coke. Do you want anything?” 

“No Rob but thanks for the offer.”

An hour later, Robert and Aaron were on the table. Aaron was on his first bottle from Annie and Robert was having his fifth drink and this time it was vodka. 

Aaron piped it up. “Diane and Vic seem to want to see you sometime. They had a feeling that it wasn’t you who beat up Andy.”

“I want to visit Andy now.” Robert said drunkenly.

“Rob, you’re drunk and Andy won’t be pleased to see you at all. He’s not in the best mood now.” Aaron said.

“Which hospital is he in?” Robert asked.

“Robblesfield.” Aaron replied. “If you wanted to know. They are doing some tests on him and they don’t even want Diane and Vic there so that’s saying something, isn’t it?”

“No, not really. Because if the nurses are running tests on him then I’ll go back here with you but if not I’m going to see him.”

“Actually I think the hospital is Blackwell general. It was near the airport because me and Adam were stuck in traffic and Jimmy had a flat and then we went to the hospital but I didn’t know the place. But it wasn’t Hotten or Robblesfield because it took ages to get there.”

“Blackwell is a five minute walk from here. It’s the next town actually.” Robert explained.

Aaron finally give into Robert because he had no other choice but to. Robert was nearly begging to go to the hospital to see Andy.

Aaron and Robert were in Blackwell general and was on the ward that Andy was on and that was Accident and Emergency. Aaron left Robert to go and see Andy and he sat in the waiting room.

Robert saw that there wasn’t any nurses in the room with Andy and he was fast asleep. He went into the room really quietly so he didn’t wake Andy up.

Robert had tears pouring down his cheeks when he saw Andy. “Hey bro. How are you holding up? Well that is an obvious answer, isn’t it? I know I’ve made some mega cockups in my time and the main one was doing this to you. I’m the village love rat…” He laughed to make himself feel a bit better. “…But seriously I didn’t mean to do anything to Katie that day. If I could change that then I would. I would change the time I found out about Sarah’s death and went home with you and dad and worked on it as a family except for ruining the whole family to get back at you.” He wiped away his tears. “You know when we were kids, remember that day when you got stuck on the quay and I ran to get help. Or the time we found that dead body with Donna when we were nicking off school. That open a can of worms with the whole thing with Kim Tate by in 97.” He looked aback on the good old times when they weren’t enemies and best friends and brothers. “Max King’s death was caused by me because he wouldn’t be dead if I wasn’t trying to run away with Debbie and Sarah. And my affair with Katie was a mistake but I did love her back then.” He wiped away more tears. “I’m sorry for everything, bro…” He went out of the room.

Meanwhile, Aaron was in the waiting room and he saw Emma. He followed her to see what she was doing. She was looking through files. He thought that she was stalking his mum.

He didn’t want to cause attention with Emma but he could keep a close eye on her.

He went back to see Robert was in the waiting room in tears. “Did everything go ok, Rob? Has Andy had a go at you or something?”

“Yeah, Andy was asleep and I said a few emotional things to him and said I was so sorry about Katie and that.” Robert replied.

“Diane and Vic have forgiven you and I think they want to see your face again sometime.” Aaron smiled at him to make Robert feel better.

“Do you want to go back to the pub?” Robert asked.

“Of course. It’s only a few blocks away.” Aaron replied. “Can I stay in your spare room and this time and not in your bed?”

Robert laughed away his tears. “That sounds very good.”

Robert and Aaron got back to Rodway pub and Annie saw them. “Hi you two. How are you? Where did you go?” She asked.

“I was visiting my brother in hospital and Aaron came with me to support me.” Robert replied. “Can we have a bottle for Aaron and me?”

“I’m making this my last one and then I’m getting off back home if that’s ok with you, Rob.”

“Of course it’s ok for me, Aaron.” Robert replied. “Have a seat and I’ll be over with the drinks in a few minutes.” Aaron had a seat.

Robert got back and saw Aaron was worried. “What’s up with you?”

“Robert, I need the truth from you and I’ll help you through it.” 

“What is it then?”

Aaron blurted it out. “Are you an alcoholic?”

Robert’s face dropped dead…


	14. Chapter 14

Robert was in shock. “Aaron, how can you think that of me?”

“I just thought that you were over doing it with the alcohol at the minute. If you need help, I’ve looked up counselling for your problem and they’ve got some classes in Hotten.”

Robert started to laugh. “Yeah right, Aaron. You’re kidding me up, just telling me that you’re lying and then you can sit down because your beer is going to get warm and we better be heading back.”

“I’m not kidding. And I think we should get back home cos I don’t want you to drink anymore cos it’s going to make your addiction worse than it already is.”

“Aaron! You’re going loopy. This is so crazy. I’m recovering from a gunshot wound and I’m on painkillers for it. So there I wouldn’t become an alcoholic with those painkillers now, would I?” 

“I really don’t know anymore, Rob. You’re overdoing it with all these drinks. You were totally hungover this morning and then when you rang me you were having alcohol so what I’m I suppose to think.” 

“You don’t have to look into everything and get details about it now. It could upset people if you dig into things so much.” Robert was annoyed with Aaron. “And with me getting drunk is called getting divorced enjoying being single for a while.”

“That’s not the point, Rob. You’re going too far and I’m getting worried about you and I want to help you.”

“When I was with Chrissie I didn’t drink at all and I’ve missed it. I don’t know what you’ve been watching but you’re going too far of the edge this time I think.”

“I don’t care if you drink a bit. But it’s affecting all your life and you can’t go without it. Admit it.” Aaron looked at him. “I know it and so do you. You’ve got to get it into your head and deal with it.”

“No I don’t have to get it through my head. You’ve got to get it through your head that I’m not an alcoholic and you getting obsessed. Aaron, leave it out and we can go back to mine have a few beers and chill out.”

“You’re doing it again, Robert. You’re trying to get me back to yours so we can have some beers together even though you’ve already had about six.”

“Most young lads do drink a lot, you do. And I’ve never commented how you drink like a fish with the beers. You go to the pub with Adam for hours on end and have about ten pints and plus your mum owns a pub so you would have a load of alcohol.”

“No I wouldn’t, Rob. Your stepmother owns a pub and you must get some drinks on the house. And back at Home Farm you had bottles of champagne so I’m assuming that you drank some of that at the big parties you did with Lawrence and Chrissie especially at new year.”

“Come off it, Aaron. I know you and you don’t mean that. We’re suppose to be best mates and you’re saying that I’m an alcoholic.”

“I do mean it and I don’t want you to get to the lowest you can go. I know things have been hard at the minute with the shooting and Andy accusing you of attacking him and it must be rough and I’m sorry that has happened but we need to help each other out as we’re best mates and that what they do for each other. They look out for each other and stick by each other’s side like me and Adam did and me and you are going to be the same as me and Adam.”

“I want to be best mates but I don’t want you looking help for me when I don’t need it. And I don’t want you saying that I’m something that I’m not either because that isn’t what best friends are.”

“No Rob. Best friends are people who look out for each other and confide in each other. They also try and find help if the other one has a problem like being an alcoholic. You got me out of prison when you got shot and now I want to repay the favour by doing something about your problem and that is that.”

“I got you out of prison because you didn’t shoot me and I know that for a fact. I don’t want you to repay me back for anything because I did a lot to you during the affair and I want to make it up to you but I don’t need you to do that for me. Do you understand?” Robert tried to get Aaron to see sense. “Anyway you got me off the hook for the police yesterday and I’ll always be grateful for that.”

“No I’m going to get you some help by tomorrow because you’re going to get some counselling. I’m going to contact them tomorrow morning and you can go to the support group.”

Robert turned red with anger. “I think we should go home and sort this one out and have a little chat about it.”

“I think we should and have a nice long chat about your alcohol problem. I’ll stay over tonight to help you. The next few days, I’ll stay with you and help you around the house. I can become a help around the house until you’re cured.” 

Robert sighed. He was sick of Aaron thinking the worse of him and thinking he was an alcoholic and acting like it was true and making all these plans.

Annie looked at them. “Is everything ok with you two?” She asked.

“Yeah, we’re just heading back home earlier than usual.” Robert replied lying.

Robert and Aaron went back to the bungalow and sat down. Aaron got a coffee for both of them. 

“So Robert, when did it all start with your problem?” He asked. “I need to know for the counselling and those support groups.”

“Aaron! I’ve told you that I haven’t got a problem and it’s all in your head. You need to cut it out before someone gets hurt. You’re going to upset people if you don’t stop and think about what you’re saying.”

“I’m not going to say to anyone else because you’re the only one who has the problem. I’m sorry Robert but you’ve got to face the truth about your little problem and get help fast.”

Robert turned red. “You’re crazy!”

Aaron looked at him and glared. “You can talk, you’re the village bike, ain’t you? I mean how many women have you had in your bed and that’s not including the men. No wonder you’ve got the problem with the alcohol. You must drink after you haven’t stayed faithful so you must have a massive problem.”

“Everybody says that and it never bothers me because I know it’s true.”

“Did you start after Chrissie dumped you and you couldn’t handle it? I can get that away and be together.”

Robert was confused. “I thought we would stay as friends, I thought that was the deal. I’m sorry Aaron but I don’t think it would work.”

“I’m sorry. You’ve got a problem and you must have said that to loads of people cos of the alcohol.” Aaron said.

Robert had enough. “Right, if you want to know the truth about me…”

“I do and I’ll do anything to help.” 

Robert got a plate and smashed it on the wall


	15. Chapter 15

Aaron looked at Robert. “You’re drunk.”

“Ok, I am. I’m sorry, Aaron. I might just be over drinking a bit."

“At least, you've got that of your mind but you’ve admitted that you are one. I want a fresh start for you with this little problem.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “It’s not a problem, Aaron. I’ve told you, it was a moment of madness and I promise I will stop. Anyway, I wasn’t having a loads of cans yesterday, I was having a lie in.”

“Yeah until like 5pm. I was trying to get hold of you all day yesterday. I don’t want to see you suffer with the problem.”

“I think it’s best if you go home, you need to calm down. You’re not thinking straight after that drink. You’re drunk.”

“Me drunk. Take a look in the mirror, I mean how many tonight versus two bottles of beer.”

“But still that can make you drunk, can’t it?”

“Well, I can still drive because I’m not over the limit. I only had a pint really or even less than a pint if you think about it. A bottle of beer hardly contains anything in. But you were on your fifth drink by the time I was even finished my first.”

“But you need to chill out in life, Aaron. No wonder you’re always uptight. How many times are you sitting on the stools at the Woolpack. I’ve seen you while I have been out with Chrissie for a meal and you were just drinking them away.”

“No wonder your dad hated you, if you were an alcoholic. Maybe Andy was the better son, I mean what did you do in your time away, sleep around because you were drunk. I can see it in my head.”

Robert had enough, it brought back unwelcoming thoughts in his head. “Were you drunk when you killed Jackson.” He looked at him. “I’m so sorry for that remark.”

It was done. Aaron had tears down his eyes. Robert’s mind clicked when he saw Aaron’s face. “I’m so sorry, Aaron. I didn’t mean any of that and I’ll repay you and we can be together.”

Aaron banged the door open and got into his car. Robert chased after him. “Aaron, I’m sorry about what I said.” 

Robert banged on the car’s window. “Aaron!” Aaron left and left a devastated and a mess of a Robert.

Robert started to run after Aaron and try and stop him. Aaron was driving and didn’t where he was going, he was on the country road. He kept driving but suddenly there was something on the road so Aaron swerved of the edge of the road and his car turned upside down and was unconscious…


	16. Chapter 16

Aaron’s car was now upside down and poor little Aaron was laying there with blood all around his face. 

Robert was in tears. There was a storm and he was getting soaking. He was running to find Aaron and say sorry to him about what he said. He wanted to get to him before anything happened. He wanted to give their relationship another chance and this time he wouldn’t mess it up this time and not go back to Chrissie or anything because that was over a long time ago.

He kept running across on the country road. He got to the wall where the car had gone. 

Robert was in shock when he saw Aaron bleeding all down his head and unconscious. He ran to get Aaron to safety. “Aaron! Wake up please!” Tears were rolling down Robert’s cheeks. “I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done and if you die, it’s my fault.” Robert saw the flames coming out the car and he got a piece of wood quickly. He bashed it against the window and it broke. He grabbed Aaron’s arms and dragged him out of the car. “Come on then!” 

The car suddenly blew up. Robert got Aaron to the side of the road and put him down. Aaron wasn’t breathing. Robert put his coat over. He got his phone out and rang for an ambulance. He rang 999 for the hospital and they soon came.

Robert kept checking for breathing and began to do CPR. The ambulance and fire engine soon came and the paramedic got out. 

“What’s the name?” The paramedic said. 

“Aaron Livesy. Me and him were having an argument and he rushed out and crashed, it’s all my fault.” Robert replied.

The paramedics got to Aaron and put him in the back of the ambulance. “Do you want to come in the ambulance with him and keep it an eye?” The other paramedic asked.

Robert smiled and nodded and they went off in the ambulance. He felt guilty about what happened with Aaron, the same happened with Max King and Andy. It must have been Robert with that country road. It also happened with Elaine Marsden and it was all down to him. 

There were tears in Robert’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, Aaron. If you don’t wake up, I’m never going to forgive myself. You know I tried to make a new life after what happened with Max King and moved on with Chrissie and that new job, but with you I couldn’t ever start fresh. I’ll be living alone and never going to be with anyone else. You know when I met you, you made my world fit cos it’s never been like that since my mother was alive. I don’t blame Andy but I watched my mum burned and that hatred for Andy made me go too far and I loved every moment off seeing Andy get pissed off by one of my winding comments. But when it got to the point of brutal forces I thought it had gone too far but I wanted to make Andy suffer. You’re the one for me, Aaron and I want you to stay alive.” The floodgates were opening. “Wake up please, Aaron…I love you…”

The ambulance got to the hospital and rushed down the corridors and Robert followed them.

The nurse smiled at Robert. “Can you wait in the waiting room for the minute while we take a look at Mr Livesy?” She pointed to the seat.

Robert smiled and nodded. He went to the reception. “I’m with Aaron Livesy and we’re together.”

The receptionist smiled and Robert took a seat and got a coffee. He kept crying and crying. He soon realized that Andy was on the same ward as Aaron and Diane and Vic were coming to visit him in about five minutes.

Robert let the tears flow down for the next few minutes and took back on the way he treated Aaron during the affair and how rushed he treat him and what how desperate he would go to so Chrissie wouldn’t find out anything about it and he could keep the cars and the money from it.

He looked back on his childhood and remember the good times with Andy by the quarry. He left the village and all his family thought he met Chrissie and that was the end of it and they got married and lived happily ever after. But the twist was there was a part in between leaving the village til working for Lawrence. He had never told anyone about what he did to himself. It always wind him up how Andy used to say when he came back that he was rich with his magical touch and it was always like that but it wasn’t. He did use that to get to work with Lawrence and flirt the odd time with him but that was late 2010 and then he got with Chrissie to secure that spot. He used to think that when he kept with Chrissie then everything would be fine. Maybe the odd one night stand for fun and go back to playing the doting husband to Chrissie and getting all the money in from Lawrence. Sometimes he would get the odd rentboy and go to the pub and get drunk and go with the waitress. He once had an affair with Chrissie’s sister Rebecca for fun. The truth was he used to sell his body for money, he used to be a rentboy and that was how he met Connor.  
Connor was a fellow friend who he met one night while doing the job with another rich man. They got it on from the start. Back in 2012, he had a one night stand with him since he was still a rentboy but he was so up himself with the manor, owning a business in London and being with a sexy and lovely woman that everyone admired but Connor was gay, he had come out at an early age and he loved him at one point. 

He was shocked when he met Aaron because he didn’t look gay in the slightest. He had feelings for Aaron but then he thought maybe for fun for once and maybe he could take advantage of yet again another man because that was a typical Robert. He fell for Aaron and that made his universe turn upside down and topsy and turny. He didn’t want Chrissie finding out because he didn’t want to go back down to the gutters. But then he turned into a sick man who didn’t stop and think about Aaron’s feelings. Aaron was right he used to be an alcoholic while he was doing the job but then he got turned around with some help.   
Rebecca was Chrissie’s sister and he couldn’t resist the temptation for one night and see how it went but he would never choose Rebecca over Chrissie. Rebecca had feelings for Robert and she wanted to be like her sister and take Robert away from her. She was just like him back with the Katie affair in 2004. He wanted everything from Andy. Rebecca and him turned into a full blown affair but it was soon over.

Robert sat there waiting for news about Aaron. He was worried about him and wanted him to be back home in Emmerdale. He would stay away from Aaron and not go back to him. Chas and Paddy will look after him and make him forget about me.

Robert went over to throw his cup of coffee away. He then suddenly saw Diane visiting Andy with bags of stuff. 

She looked to see Robert. She was shocked and she went over to see him. “Robert…” She said.

“Hi Diane. How are you?” Robert tried to smile.

“Fine. But that doesn’t matter, what are you doing here at this time?” Her mind clicked. “Are you coming to see Andy. He might not want to see you at the minute though.”

“I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again.”

“No way. That was an act for Andy. I used to message you and call you but you never answered.” Diane smiled.

“Sorry, I’ve got a new phone. Long story and I don’t really want to talk about it.” Robert tried to smile but the tears overruled.

“Why are you crying?” Diane asked. “Is Andy bugging you? It’s just I don’t want you to get hurt. I think you need to give Andy some time and stay out of the village.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Diane. It’s my fault and he needs to forget about me.”

“Are you on about Andy? Because he’ll be fine, he’s a fighter and he’s got good family. He nearly committed suicide after what happened with Jo and he got through that.”

“I know Andy will be fine and I’ll stay away for him.” Robert cried even more. “It’s me that put him here because of the poison I spoke to him.”

“Who? Robert, please tell me what is going on. You don’t look good.” Diane pleaded with Robert.

Robert broke down. “He’s dead, I know he is and it’s all my fault.”

“Robert…”

“Aaron…I’ve been seeing him as mates. He thinks that I’m an alcoholic and I said some horrible thing to him. He drove away and crashed and now he might be dead.”

Robert got worse. “He’s dead and it’s my fault, isn’t it? He can’t be. I didn’t even say that I loved him, I always have from the first with locked eyes. And now he might be dead…”

“Oh Robert…” Diane hugged a broken Robert…


	17. Chapter 17

Robert and Diane sat down in the waiting room. “Maybe you should go and see Andy soon. He’ll be waiting for you and he needs you more than me right now.”

“I think he needs to have some more rest, well that is what the nurse said. I think he likes the food better here than Vic’s cooking.” Diane joked on.

Robert smiled through his tears. “Na, I know Andy. He loves Vic’s cooking. Aaron has seen no sign of improving and if he dies, I don’t know what I’ll do.” He started to cry again.

“He won’t die, pet. He’s a fighter and he’ll get through this, I know Aaron well and I know that. He’ll be back at the scrapyard by next week.” Diane said.

“I think maybe Chas and Paddy need to come now and see him. I’ll go away and stay away for good. And maybe he might forget about me and get a new bloke and be happy for a change.”

“I’m sorry for what happened, but you’ve got to move on and get Aaron to move on with his life. Tell Chas and Paddy about how you two have been friends and they will help him forget about you.”

“I wanted to be with him all through the affair but I had to stay with Chrissie.”

“Because you were rich. I know how you probably felt. Money and fancy cars or the mechanic who wasn’t that well off.” Diane smiled.

“No, nothing like that.” Robert replied.

“Robert…did Chrissie beat you up? It does happen you know. I mean you see it on the newspapers.” 

“No, no, nothing like that. Chrissie can be controlling but never hits out. No, this was before I even met Lawrence and got that job.” Robert was in tears again. “You probably think ten years ago, I went away from the village and got the job. Got with Chrissie because it was true love. I only got with her a few years back to secure my job, not that I never did love her because I did before I got with Aaron.”

He continued. “Bernice has probably told you about Lawrence getting arrested for the assault.” 

Diane nodded. “Yeah, she did say something like that.”

Robert tried to smile at her. “I set that up.”

“What?” 

“I used to be evil but get to what I want to be. But when Andy got beat up, I saw it all. He would have died if I didn’t take him to A and E. I think that’s why he thought it was me. I got punched but I got him out.”

Diane smiled and nodded. 

“The name was Connor and we were close and slept together but he was a rentboy.”

“You slept with him when you were with Chrissie. Did you pay him for it?” 

“No, he was a mate of mine.” Robert said crying.

“What?”

“Diane, I was a…rent boy…”

Aaron POV

I woke up with a shock. I had the worst dream of my life. I couldn’t remember anything at all, I don’t even know why I’m here. Maybe someone will tell me, I know that I’m gay but I don’t know if I’m with anyone or by myself. I know I have Chas and Paddy to turn to. Who’s my boyfriend? Finn. Oh yeah, Finn. We slept together last year. Finn Barton, he’s got a waste of a brother called Ross Barton. I got into scams with him once or twice before. I live in Emmerdale pub, the Woolpack. How could I forget my local? Finn Barton, the nerd of the village. 

Third person

Diane looked at Robert in total shock. “A rent boy? You’re kidding me right. No, Robert Sugden would never do that. Are you winding me up?”

“Sorry Diane. It was my secret and when I met Lawrence and got with Chrissie I learned to block it out. I didn’t know I would have to go through it again, I mean it was years   
ago, I was only nineteen.” 

“That was ten years ago. How would you go through it again?” Diane was curious.

“When I left the village after being shot, I became one again to get some cash in to get a place to live. It was horrid and that’s why I was horrible to Aaron during the affair. I   
thought if Chrissie and Lawrence got me out of Home Farm I would have to go back there. And I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Oh my god, I had no idea, Robert. I thought your dad gave you some money to get somewhere to live.”

“Got a car…a good one. There was some money left for a house but I got mugged and I didn’t bother to report it. So I got the money and I met Connor. He helped me through, he’s a few years younger than me, he wasn’t that well off. His dad was one too, his mum walked out when he was a kid.”

“Did you and Connor have a thing like you and Aaron?” Diane asked. “Or was Aaron your first?”

“We did have a bit of a thing but it didn’t mean that much. We stuck together through all of my years but then I got rich and forgot about him. He was angry with me for that   
and I don’t blame him. He came back and I gave him some money to get a life but I would have a favour in return, that’s what I did to Lawrence.”

“I think you should tell Chas and Paddy about Aaron being in that hospital bed.” Diane suggested. “You don’t want Aaron to discharged himself in the freezing cold, do you?”

“Can you ring Diane? I’m not really in the mood for them to have a go at me for putting Aaron in this place.” 

“Ok Robert. But I think you might need to get away while they come.”

Diane went down the corridors to get the phone. She came across a nurse, the one who took care of Andy. She smiled at Diane and went to Andy’s hospital room. She got to the phone and dialled Chas’ number.

“Hi Chas, it’s me Diane. I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news.” Diane said.

“Well, I was at the hospital coming to see Andy and on the same floor is Aaron. I’ve asked the nurses and they said he got into a car accident.”

“Don’t panic yourself, Chas. Just come, I’ll wait with Aaron for a while until you come.”

Diane got off the phone and went back to see Robert but he was in with Aaron, who wasn’t awake. She went into the room and saw a destruct Robert. “What’s up? Has   
something happened to Aaron?” She asked caring.

“Aaron is awake and he has lost his memory. I went into the room after he got out of it and he doesn’t remember who I am. The doctors and nurses are coming back to check on him. They will have to keep him in a few days.” Robert was in a state.

Diane rubbed his arm. “I think you need to let Chas and Paddy do the work and take care of him.” 

“Ok. He doesn’t need a failure like me in his life. After everything that I’ve done to him and he had forgave me and now this happens to him.”

“He’ll be fine, Robert. But you might have to leave when Chas and Paddy come here. They won’t be in the mood to tell you off and gave you a lecture about you going out with   
Aaron and how you’ve drove him to it. You don’t need that right now after everything you have been through tonight.”

“Thanks Diane. Tell them that I’ve never been here.” Robert got his coat and went out of the hospital.

Chas and Paddy rushed into the hospital. “Diane, is he ok?” Chas was in a right state. 

“He’s in a coma but he’s fine. I don’t know if he can remember anything in the past.”

Paddy tried to smile. “Thanks Diane. We’re grateful that you’ve stayed here this long with him.”

“It is the least I could do. I was here to see Andy at first.” 

“Do you know what happened with Aaron? Did the nurses say where he came from?” Chas was firing the questions.

“No, I’m sorry Chas. But he was here already when I came in. Nobody was in with him, he was in a car crash and that’s all I know.”

“I’m sorry, Diane. I just want to know what happened with Aaron to make him in such a state.”

They went into the room. There were suddenly a twist…Aaron has woken up…


	18. Chapter 18

The nurses rushed into the room as the three of them had to go and wait in the waiting room. “Do you think he will be okay?” Chas asked.

“He’ll be fine. Aaron is a fighter and he’ll get through all of this, won’t he?” Diane replied. “Just try and calm down, Chas. He’s awake.”

“She’s right, Chas. Look how he was after April, when he was on crutches.” Paddy said.   
The nurse came out. “Aaron has a hit on the head and he has memory loss. You’ll have to try and get him to remember his past. He has a broken leg and will need some physio on it and have to walk on crutches.”

“Can we go in and see him?” Paddy asked. “I don’t know if he’d be in the mood after all he has been through in the last few hours, a nearly death experience.”

“Of course you can. But only for about 20 minutes, he will need some rest.” 

“Aaron, can you hear me.” Paddy tried to get his attention. Chas and Diane was next to him, but did not say a word.

Aaron took all his strength to look at Paddy. “Who…ar-e…you?” He groaned. He looked across the room and could not figure out where he was.

Paddy looked at Chas and Diane for answers, but they were both in shock. Aaron would take a lot to get better if he didn’t even remember Paddy or Chas’ name. He would have to restart his life…

Aaron looked around the room. “Who are you, people? I can’t remember a thing.”

Chas got Paddy to the back. She went to Aaron and smiled. “Love, you’ve been in a big car accident and you’ve had a bang on the head. Do you know who I am?” She tried to hide the tears.

He looked at her and nodded. “I’m sorry, but I don’t have a clue who any of yous are. You do look a bit familiar but I can’t say for sure.”

She tried to smile to comfort him. “I’m your mum. Who do you remember?”

“There’s only one person and that’s Finn Barton, my boyfriend. That’s the only person and I’m so sorry again for not remembering you. Can I have some rest?”

“Ok love.” Chas said. 

She went out of the room. She dragged Paddy to a side. “What are we going to do? He and Finn Barton have only had the one-night stand. Boyfriend, he said he didn’t think of Finn as one of them.”

“I don’t know, Chas. Maybe we should convince him that he isn’t his boyfriend.”

“We could, but he seems pretty certain that’s it is true.” Chas said. 

The next morning, Aaron was still in the same way. Chas and Paddy spend the night with him. Diane stayed for a few hours and then went to check on Andy. 

They went into Aaron’s room. “How are you doing, love?” 

“Fine. I didn’t get much sleep last night, I was trying to remember about my life. However hard I try, I can’t remember anything. The only thing I can is about Finn being my boyfriend.”

“I don’t know that you and Finn are the perfect match. You don’t seem like that to me.”

“Not this again. I know you think that he is no good for me and I should get a new biufriend buyt I love him.”

“No, but I am now. I’ve got the chance to warm to him.” Chas said.

“Why isn’t he here with me? I mean he’s my boyfriend and he isn’t by my side when I’ve had a massive crash and I’ve got some memory loss.”

“I’ll try and ring him. He’ll come as soon as possible. You know what Finn is like always leaving his phone off.”

“He’ll be here, don’t worry. He’s always been loving and caring except for the fights we had. We’ve only been together for a few months but I think this one is for the long haul.” Aaron said.

“I’m sure you will be, love. Finn seems like a nice enough lad for you, he’ll treat you with respect and I only want you to be happy.”

“Thanks mum. We’ve been made for each other.”

“I hope you’re happy, I mean Jackson really did the trick with you until he turned paralysed and he died. He made you as happy as can be.”

Aaron turned his head. “Jackson? I don’t know any Jackson.”

Chas turned to Paddy and got him outside. “This is bad, Paddy. That was the biggest part of his life and he can’t remember it.

“I don’t know what to do about it. He only thinks that Finn is his number one man, and they weren’t even going out, the one night.”

They went back in. “You might need some rest, Aaron.” Paddy said.

“Thanks. I’m grateful for your support.” Aaron replied.

Paddy and Chas went back to the village. They went into the back room to see Diane and Vic eating some dinner. There were some bags of stuff.

“What is this?” Chas asked.

“Andy’s stuff. He’s moving into the pub when he is well.” Diane explained. “How is Aaron?”

“Well, about that. He’s lost his memory and he can’t remember a thing. He can’t even remember anything about Jackson. Didn’t remember who me and Paddy were.” Chas said.

Diane and Vic were both in shock. “I didn’t know it was that bad, Chas. Andy can move in with me if you want, I’ve got plenty of space for the moment.” Vic offered.

Chas smiled. “No, he can move in anytime. There is space in the pub. Aaron has remember someone.”

Diane looked at her. “Who?” 

“Finn…he thinks they are going out. He’s besotted with him and says why he hasn’t he saw him at the hospital.”

Vic and Diane were both in shock. “What? Finn. They only had the one night together and that was because they were both drunk. Aaron didn’t seem that kin on him, but   
Finn really did want to have a go at a relationship.” Vic said.

“I know. But he seems determined.” Paddy said.

“I could have a word with Finn at work if you want me too. I’ll say that you want to see him.” Vic offered. “It might be better than you inviting through the back, when he’s in the pub.”

“Thanks Vic.” Chas smiled. “I would break to Finn easy though. I don’t need him freaking out. I don’t expect him to act like Aaron’s boyfriend, we’ll have to convince Aaron that it’s a bad idea and he was never going out with Finn or they finished long before. Just warn Finn if Aaron is weird towards him is because of that.”

“No bother, Chas. I think Finn needs to know anyway, because if Aaron goes after him he would be in shock.” Vic said.

Aaron would have a new life…no memories of his old one…


	19. Chapter 19

Vic went to work at the B&B. Eric was there. “Hi. Your best friend is in there. He needs some help with cleaning the rooms.”

She smiled as she walked into the room where Finn was. “Where have you been?” He asked. “I’ve been doing the rooms for about an hour. I’ve already done one room.”

“It was just problems with the family.” Vic replied.

“Oh, sorry Vic. Is Andy okay now?” Finn asked caring.  
“Yeah. I was just talking with Diane about the arrangements with where Andy is going to live. I think he might be better at the pub for the minute, it might make him a bit better. And plus Johnny is going to stay at ours some nights.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Finn said.

“I guess so.” Vic knew Finn didn’t know what was about to hit him when she told him about Aaron and what he thought.

Finn smiled to her. “Are you sure that everything is okay, Vic? You seem really down.”

“Oh, it’s just I’m a bit upset about what is happening with Andy and Robert at the minute.” She said.

Finn went over and hugged her. “It’s fine. Andy is going to be okay, and maybe someday him and Robert are going to on speaking terms again.” 

“Oh, thanks Finn.” She smiled. “Let’s get on with these rooms. The guests probably will be here soon.”

He smiled and they went through to the other rooms and started to clean. She didn’t know how to break the news to Finn about Aaron, she doesn’t want him to be upset. She knew that Finn and Aaron would never work, they are better as friends. She also didn’t want Aaron to be hurt after being in that kind of accident. 

After an hour, Vic knew he would have to spill the beans slowly to Finn. “Hey Finn.”

Finn turned to her and he smiled. “Yes Vic. What do you want?”

“You know how you’re all alone. I mean you don’t have a boyfriend, do you? I just wondered…”

“Vic, I’m sorry but I’m gay and you can’t get me to be straight. Anyway, we’re better at being friends.”

“Finn, I don’t think that I would be after you. I’m not like that, I know that you’re gay and the kiss a year ago was because I was drunk.”

“What do you mean about not having a boyfriend? Have you found someone for me like?” Finn asked excited at the prospect of having a new boyfriend.

“No, not exactly.” Vic replied.

“What’s up then?” Finn asked.

“The proper reason I was late this morning. Was because Aaron has been in a car accident and he’s in hospital. Chas and Paddy told us when they had come back from the hospital this morning. They were both really upset so me and Diane found out. I think Diane was at the hospital with Andy at the same time and saw Aaron.”

“Oh Vic, I’m so sorry. Tell Chas and Paddy from me that I’m really sorry about what happened with Aaron. When is he coming out from hospital?” He asked.

“I don’t know. He has got a broken leg. It won’t be anytime soon, he’s lost his memory.” Vic said.

“Oh…can he remembered anything at all?” Finn asked.

Vic knew she had to tell him what Aaron thought. “He can’t even remember Jackson, he didn’t even recognize Chas or Paddy.” 

“I’m so sorry. He must be really bad, it must have been a really big crash.” Finn said. “Do you know how it even happened?”

“No, not even Chas or Paddy know. He was in the hospital before Chas or Paddy knew about it. I don’t know who called the ambulance for him. He was a very lucky case, that’s what Chas and Paddy said.”

“Does he remember anyone? Anyone at all?” Finn asked.

Vic knew this was the perfect time. “He does remember one person. But I don’t know if his mind is playing tricks on him.”

“Who does he remember?” He asked. 

“He remembers…”

“Come on, Vic.”

“…He remembers…you…” 

“Me? Why me? I was nothing special to him, I was a one-night stand. I wasn’t his best mate or anything. So why me?”

“I don’t know how to tell you this.” Vic said.

“Come on, tell me, Vic. I need to know why he remembers me, when he can’t even remember Chas, Paddy or Jackson.” 

“He…thinks…that…you’re…his…boyfriend…” Vic said. “And he’s so serious about it. Chas and Paddy tried to get him to stop it, but it was no use.”

Finn took a seat, not knowing what to say.

There was about five-minute silence from Finn and Vic. “Look Finn, I’m sorry about Aaron.”

“It’s fine, Vic. It’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault.” Finn tried to smile to make Vic feel better.

“Thanks Finn. You don’t have to act like Aaron’s boyfriend. Chas said just to warn you if Aaron gave you any dirty looks or say anything to you.”

“What is she going to say to him? I mean if he’s so besotted with me and certain about us being together.” 

“She’s going to say to him that you and him broke up before the accident. You were only going out for about two weeks and it went all downhill.”

“Oh…” Finn said.

“I wondered how he’ll take to me saying about Finn and him breaking up.” Chas said as she got out the car with Paddy.

“He’ll be fine with it. He’ll go back to the pub and he’ll be fine. He would have forgotten that Finn existed in the next few weeks, they’ll still be mates.”

“I’m worried about poor Finn. Aaron will treat Finn like an enemy than a friend.”

“Yeah, but they will be friends in less than a month. We’ll tell him about Jackson.”

“But not about Robert.” Chas said.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan and he can move on with his life finally after all these months it has took.” Paddy explained. “What about Nick?”

“I think he dumped Aaron a few days before the crash. He was going out with mates on the night of the crash. He told me about the break up.”

“Right.” Paddy said.

They went into Aaron’s room. He saw asleep. “Hey Aaron, how are you?” She woke him up.

Aaron opened his eyes. “What time is it? And where is Finn?” he groaned.

“He’ll be over here in a bit. He must be running late.” She said.

“So he’ll be over here in a bit. I had a dream about Finn when I was asleep, I can’t get him out of my head.”

Chas turned to Paddy for confirmation. 

Paddy pulled her to one side. “I think you need to tell him about Finn not going out with him.” 

“Yeah.” 

Chas smiled at Aaron. “Look love, you and Finn…”

Just then, Vic and Finn came through the door. “…I’m here…”


End file.
